Indefinite Destinies
by GreyVixen
Summary: Merlin just wanted a hour with his spell book. Little did he know it would change everything including the future. What happens when the past and future merge? Will he and Arthur be able to change it, save Camelot and themselves? First fic.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as any another day. Merlin had woken late, had gotten yelled at twice by Gaius and Arthur, fell three times and had a list of chores the length of his arm, all the while trying not to spy on Morgana who was up to something as usual these days. Sighing heavily Merlin looked around, Arthur had gone to a meeting in the great hall with his father and Gaius was treating a knight with a broken arm and burns courtesy of the last attempt on Arthur's life by yet another sorcerer.

He had blamed himself greatly for the death of another knight. His magic had failed him at the last second. Gaius had told him he needed more training, his magic although instinctual needed to be focused it needed honing. It was times like that which he wished for sorcerers, he wanted to learn so badly yet he hadn't even touched his magic book for the past two weeks.

With no one to witness he breathed, "So mortri fe lagrith." Clothes started to wash, dry, and fold themselves, potions were brewing, mixing and organizing themselves on the shelves, the leech tank finally getting a good scrub, and Arthur's armour which he had painfully been polishing for the past hour was finally starting to shine.

Merlin sighed happily this time as he walked to his messy bedroom. With a flash of his eyes the room followed suit and smirking a little smugly with a hour of free time he grabbed his spell book and started to read. Flipping through the pages he finally relaxed. It had been months since he did more than skim. Every time he tried studying Arthur would come up with a list of something to do or worse another trip into the woods. With all the times he could have died Arthur should have the common sense to stay inside. "Prat." Merlin whispered though it was more endearing than insulting.

Finally coming to an interesting page he started to chant. First he created fire in one palm and water in the other. Smiling he closed his hands and the orbs faded leaving only a feeling of coolness and heat. Using his magic always gave him confidence and it jumped at wanting to obey him. It always felt good to use it even just for fun.

It took some time to get a crow close enough to his window but then after on more incantation and a polite please and thank you he was soaring above Camelot. Merlin had never shared the mind of an animal before but he felt himself grinning as he saw the people going about their way. He felt his body give way to claws and wings. It felt natural and wonderful. The wind was brisk and familiar, his heart was light and his body warm. Merlin soared with the crow both ecstatic with each other wanting to share everything.

Everything looked different from the crow perspective, such an intelligent creature and yet so innocent. They didn't speak mind to mind but Merlin got a feeling of the crow's joy to show him the wonderful colors that even druids couldn't see. And the crow didn't spend much time observing the armoury or guards instead he found the colors of cloth that the women hung out to dry interesting as well as a little strawberry sweet that was taken inside a house too quickly. A clip of his beak was the only sign of his friends disappointment.

Merlin slowly came back too himself with a stupid smile on his face but a sense of disappointment before he realized the his cheek was hurting him. Then he heard a familiar, "You idiot Merlin. The mop was wringing itself in mid air when I walked in! What if someone had seen and falling asleep with your spell book open. What if I had a lord with me hmm? What if I had been Arthur? Don't you ever think? Twenty-three now and not even enough smarts to be careful." He got another whack of a large heavy book this time on his head.

"Sorry Gaius. I just wanted a few moments to read," Merlin relied eyes watery, rubbing his head and a little dizzy. Gaius gave him a very stern look but then seemed to admit defeat. He knew Merlin too long to argue some sense into him. It went in one ear and out the other as they say. "Ten more minutes that's all then go back to Arthur he'll be needing you this afternoon."

Merlin nodded and flipped a page ready to do one more small spell that wouldn't take that much time.

* * *

King Arthur sat on a particular uncomfortable chair in front of his fireplace. His few most trusted knights sat before him Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Tristan and Kay were looking at him with horrified expressions, expressions Arthur was sick of seeing. But even depressed and knowing it would soon be over he kept his face neutral and his back straight. A braver king none had ever known.

Lancelot was the first to speak wise and loyal he was hesitate, "Arthur…please we need him. Whatever happened…should it not be over looked with such dire situations?" Gawain snorted arms crossed leaning against the wall the image of true warrior. Even married with three wild sons he still hadn't lost his fire. "You were not in the same room as him but six months ago. He's a changed man. Whatever happened I doubt we'll ever know." Galahad ever trusting spoke the softest, "Merlin is loyal to Camelot and too you Arthur. When we need him, he will come."

As the knights made their way back out Arthur allowed himself to slouch. They had all come so far, so far only to get lost along the way. Arthur made his was to his window the dark of night speared by a full moon. The lower town was asleep peaceful and calm. He could see druids holding a ritual just over the hills, most likely to help the crops. "Merlin," he whispered. Unlike Galahad he wasn't so optimistic. Merlin had long ago given up his loyalty. Quickly he wiped at his tears before they could fall. "Oh Merlin," he whispered again before turning his back on the window. There was a constant ache in his chest as if his heart was somewhere else separated from his body. Arthur king of Albion had been destined to be great and for years he had been.

Many would say he still was, that Camelot shone with a light so vast it was blinding with loyalty, trust and honour. Everything the king had destroyed in the shadows of his own castle. He sighed rubbed his should and started making his way to his queen. But as he stepped his head became light and his vision blurred. At first thought he drank too much, then he wondered if he'd been poisoned. But before he could call his guards he reached for the table, missed and fell to the ground.

* * *

Prince Arthur at this time was trying his best not to roll his eyes. If he had to hear any more about such trivial disputes he was going to slug someone. Bloody hell he thought as he saw Lord Richard, he was no doubt complain about he sheep _again. _As he glanced towards he father he noticed a slight wince and Arthur tried to hold his chuckle just as his father stood and announced the meeting over.

Arthur relieved stood and thanked everyone for coming then people relaxed and started to chatter amongst themselves. Mentally he kicked himself for not getting Merlin to come to the meeting. After all if he Prince Arthur had to attend boring councils so too should Merlin, after all he was the absolute worst servant in history. And Arthur admitted silently it would be amusing to see him look so desperate for an escape. He smirked ready to give Merlin a list more of chores not that he'd be finished from the list this morning and planned a hunt tomorrow just so he could see Merlin's face of horror.

Smiling Arthur turned to King Uther and just as he was about to excuse himself his head seemed to split in two. Just as he was about to yell at someone for hitting him, he got dizzy and feeling the room spin he tried clutching to his now worried father as he fell to the ground.

Merlin at this time sat cross legged trying for the fifth time to say a spell which currently was either too powerful or just not working but then Gaius came in declared his studying over. He quickly tucked the spell book under the bed and shrugged finally giving up.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur slowly shook his head. He was laying on his back on a stone floor. Groaning, he thought hat would be the last time he drank even a little next to Gawain, the man could have drunk King Cedric under the table. He slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly he was aware of people surrounding him. Oh Gods please do not have let him pass out a banquet. Gwen would have his head and Gawain would not stop laughing until he beat him in the training ring again.

He wiped a hand down his face as he slowly say up only to jump at a long ago voice. "Arthur are you alright?" He was dreaming. Arthur was dreaming. Or even more likely Merlin was torturing him again. Slowly he raised his face only to be confronted with his father. Arthur was ready to lay back down when Uther lifted him up. He felt dizzy and there was a knot at the back of his head. "Arthur you look pale should I summon Gaius?" "Gaius?"

Uther frowned, "Why don't you sit down son?" Arthur was already shaking his head, looking around taking in the room. The Great hall, at least he was somewhere familiar, knight surrounded him and lords but where were his knights? Then he looked back at Uther, his eyes hardened and calmly though he was shaking inside he said, "I'm fine. I'll go fetch him myself." And he made his way out of the hall.

As soon as he was out of eye shot he ran to the old physician's rooms. Uther alive, his knights not in Camelot, it didn't take an oracle to tell King Arthur that magic was afoot and it was Merlin's trickery at that. The closer he got to Merlin's rooms he started shouting his name.

"Merlin!" He finally shouted ignoring the startled servants as he threw open the doors. What greeted him left him speechless.

"Sire! What's wrong?" Merlin, young, wide-eyed with his short mop hair and servant clothes came running to him startled yet on guard. He passed Arthur looked both ways out the hall then looked back at him confused. "Arthur what's wrong?"

Arthur couldn't say anything as his heart was in his throat. It was an illusion, It wasn't some other world. Merlin wouldn't do this. Would he? Slowly dazed he made his way to the table and sat in Merlin's chair. Merlin shut the door giving Gaius a bewildered look as he came back to his prince. "Arthur want to tell me what's wrong? Tell me did Morgana beat you at chess again?" He tried to joke and gave his famous grin, nudging Arthur.

Arthur stood, eyeing him harshly though not as harshly as he wished, it'd been a long time since he saw his friend look so young, "What spell did you use?" At one Merlin paled and Gaius dropped a bottle of something that exploded with a little pop. "Um…I don't know what you're-" Arthur grabbed Merlin by his handkerchief then stopped suddenly noticing his shoulder. He let go of Merlin rolled his shoulder and moved it widely.

Merlin frowned, "Arthur?" He looked like a frozen doe. He sighed, "Relax Merlin I know all about your magic, more so than you do now." He turned to Gaius who looked just as shocked as Merlin, "Fetch the book I want this reversed as soon as possible."

"Arthur what are you talking about? How do you know about my magic?" Arthur sighed letting go of his anger, this little confused Merlin was so different than his Merlin. "Merlin I'm not Prince Arthur of Camelot." Gaius now back stopped abruptly, he looked between the two then said, "I'm King Arthur of Albion."

With that Gaius dropped the spell book.

* * *

Arthur groaned. He was face first on a stone floor. He knew a headache would soon be coming. How embarrassing to fall in front of all those people. But he frowned, the room was silent. As he lifted his head he found himself not in the Great Hall but a side room. He remembered seeing it just two weeks ago when he made Merlin search for an Antique bracelet for Morgana mostly just to watch him get irritated when it took so long to find. Arthur frowned now seeing newly woven tapestries with Camelot's symbols and others he had never seen. Dominating the room was a stone fireplace and a round table etched in it symbols that he'd never seen. "How strange?" He couldn't help but say running his hand around the table. It was beautiful but he'd never seen a round one before.

Out through the window dawn was arriving. He frowned, it had been mid morning when he fell. Charging out the door Arthur knew he had to find his father, or at least Merlin so he could yell at him, for if he was in this situation it was surely Merlin's fault.

Stopping suddenly at the stairs he clenched his chest. A feeling that he couldn't understand. It was an ache yes, that came immediately but it spread out throughout his body. Arthur started taking deep breaths worried now. Was magic doing this?

Then he jolted. He felt something, as if it was seeking him, curious. Yes he felt the emotion but it wasn't his emotions. It felt familiar though, warm and he instinctively reached out. Shocked he met a wall of anger, deep sorrow, longing and shock.

Then in front of him coming out the doors was Gwen draped in silk. "Arthur are you alright?" Prince Arthur could say nothing as Guinevere older than she was this morning worriedly tried too ask him what made him so pale.

Suddenly the emotions and the warm feelings left. Arthur was left stung, his own emotions lingered on sorrow, pain and guilt although why he felt such things he didn't know. He knew he couldn't ask for his father, if magic was being used he would sort it out. "Gwen where's Merlin? And what are you wearing?"

Gwen frowned equally confused, "Sire Merlin left Camelot years ago."

"No," Without thinking he shouted, "Merlin!" And started running.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

Okay so Merlin was not freaking out. He was not staring at Arthur like he was crazy. Gaius was threatening to hand him over to Uther just so he wouldn't have to deal with a great buffoon that Merlin just happened to be. Arthur was incredibly, ignoring both looking into the mirror. He was grinning and kept on moving his shoulders and arm. The first words Merlin said were, "So your from the future?"

Merlin thought he was about to receive the look that always perceives the Idiot remark but oddly enough Arthur sighed and sat down next to them. "I can't tell you about the future Merlin. You know the laws, you wrote them." Merlin just tilted his head and said, "Uh?"

Arthur smiled rather gently and shook his head, "If I tell you something it could change the future. In fact me being here is most likely causing chaos. So much for the great warlock speech you kept giving me." With that he chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "So do your thing and send me back."

It was so strange to Merlin to have this Arthur in front of him because it definitely was not his Arthur. King Arthur seemed confident both in himself and in Merlin's abilities, and he was more calm, he actually listened. "As much as I miss my young looks I'm ready to leave." He motioned with his hands and Merlin nodded grabbed the book and started chanting.

Fifteen minutes later King Arthur wasn't looking very calm.

"What does this mean?" Instead of posing the question at Gaius it was too Merlin. And Merlin had no idea. Gaius on the other hand spoke one eye on Arthur the other scrolling down inscriptions on time travel. "It looks like with spells of these natures they need to run there course." "What?" Both Arthur and Merlin replied.

"Some spells though few, need time. The particular spell Merlin used seemed to be one of those. The spell will wear off when whatever goal has been achieved." "What goal?" Merlin asked completely blank. Gaius sighed, "Whatever goal your soul threw out into your magic to make this spell," Then slapping the book closed Gaius yelled, "Why cant you listen when I say your not ready for such strong spells yet."

Arthur straightened, crossed his arms and asked, "So what happened to Prince me?" Merlin and Gaius looked at him with horror as the King's eyes darkened.

* * *

Opening Gaius's door, Arthur realized he was in serious trouble, cob webs littered the ceiling, the cluttered bookshelves were now empty the room itself only holding storage now. "What…" Gwen now out of breath ran into his back, they both jumped, "Oh Sire…please, I'm sorry. I…didn't mean."

"Gwen what's going…" Behind Gwen were two people he thought he'd never see in Camelot again. Lancelot and Gawain, both with grey in their hair. "Your Majesty what are you doing here?" Lancelot stepped forward, "Sire is something wrong?" Arthur turned and there in the corner, covered with grime and webs was Merlin's old mirror. Who was in the reflection, although, he didn't know.

He didn't breathe just started. The only words he formed were, "I'm old." Lancelot blinked then swiftly pulled out his sword. Within a second Gawain held two daggers. Lancelot narrowed his eyes and said, "Gwen leave us. This is not Arthur. Who are you and where is our king?" Gwen shielded by Lancelot did not move.

Arthur stood his ground shocked, "I'm Arthur you idiot." Gawain shook his head, then Arthur whispered, "King?" Gawain frowned, "Wait Lancelot, how did we meet Arthur?" Arthur frowned, "About a year ago. There was a fight in a tavern, you fought skilfully but got injured." Everyone froze.

"A year?" Arthur scolded, "Yeah give it a month or so, now tell me what's going on?" Lancelot asked quickly as if scared of the answer, "Arthur, your Prince Arthur?" Arthur threw up his arms, "Who else would I be?" He turned back to the mirror; the action causing a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He hissed and rubbed it then strode to the mirror and looked in horror. A sorcerer's work.

"What year is it?" Sheathing their weapons Lancelot looked to Gwen in a plea. Gwen stepped forward, "Arthur it's 1014." Twenty years into the future. Arthur could do nothing but stare. Blonde hair longer than usual, he couldn't see much of the grey but he knew some of it would be there at his temples, bristles but no true beard. He had fine wrinkles not yet truly formed. His body was the same, if not even more muscled, he could feel them under his red sweater. He felt heavier though, as if he gained weight slightly.

He had somehow gone into the future, magic. He was king, his father dead and now Merlin, his best friend had for some reason left. Arthur turned and gave his first order as king to Lancelot, "Find Merlin. I don't care where he is. I need to speak to him." For some reason he knew that he had to find him. Merlin would have the answers, even if he was an idiot, if nothing then he would be a comfort.

Before Lancelot could reply a gust of wind came from no where. Suddenly in the middle of the room stood a long dark haired man. Roughly the same age as him, he stood straight. Lean, clothed in leather breaches, knee high boots and a blue loose shirt. His intense blue eyes seemed to sear into everyone in front of him. Such power radiated from him Arthur knew Kings would be intimidated. In a belt he carried a dagger blue too, decorated finely. In the other he carried a white staff. This wasn't an ordinary Sorcerer.

Just before he was about to demand the sorcerers name, he turned to fully look at him and Arthur knew that face. Still smooth, with just a shadow on his chin, his eyes more piercing and intense than ever, his face was still angular but funny he had grown into those ears and even looked handsome.

That thought was shadowed by shock. Arthur gaped, his best friend a betrayer? A sorcerer?

"Merlin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin kept on glancing at Arthur. As they walked along the halls he had only to tell Arthur the date and what happened recently. But Arthur himself was saying nothing of the future and even though Merlin knew it was good, he couldn't help being curious. Arthur kept looking out the windows and soon they were headed out into the town.

"Merlin if you keep on staring-" "Aghh!" Out of nowhere Arthur's arms caught Merlin halfway to the ground, tripping over his own feet. "-You're going to fall." They straightened and Merlin grinned now more than ever convinced, "You are so not Arthur." He just chuckled.

Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon trailing his King. He spoke to five merchants solving their disputes, and advising on the best solution to other problems. One merchant in a crisis was giving a small purse of coins. Merlin gawked as Arthur returned to him, frowning at Merlin's expression Arthur asked, "What's wrong Merlin, you look, well you look hideous, you know what mothers say about making strange faces for too long.." He smirked as Merlin straightened his face. "Why did you give him money?" Arthur looked thoughtfully at Merlin, "He has three children, all are sickly and if he didn't make his sales at top prices he'd lose them as well as his land to my father's taxes this winter. I cannot allow my people to suffer when I have a means of making their lives better. Especially when it is such a little issue."

Merlin nodded speechless for once in his life. After Arthur had helped the merchants he went around the weavers and builders. Most people were shocked to find the prince speaking to them, others were just as shocked finding him changed from the pompous prat that he usually was-that he had been that morning.

After a few hours in the lower town, they headed towards the training yard. Merlin was now carrying baskets of trinkets that Arthur didn't really need nor want but found impossible to decline from the townsfolk. Arthur was still laughing at a joke a little girl told him. Merlin couldn't help but smile, "You know it wasn't that funny." In response Arthur swung his arm onto Merlin's shoulders and pulled him close, "Merlin if I have to live with only your stupid humour, I'd die of boredom before I even become king."

"I don't know. I seem to make you laugh everyday." Arthur still smirking said, "Only out of stupidity Merlin, when was the last time you told a joke." With that Arthur walked ahead and Merlin paused thinking, "You know-," "Don't even try Merlin, I've heard them all before." "See that's not fair…"

Merlin trailed off as they came into ear shot of the knights. "Well this is going to be strange." He heard Arthur murmur. Then loudly Arthur spoke, "Alright everyone gather around. Today we're doing something different. I want every knight of more than three years to meet me outside the Castle walls. With all the attacks Camelot has seen I know each of you are the best any king can ask for but I am asking you to be better. When I am king I want my knights to be just as legendary as I will be." At this he got a few snickers and laughs. Arthur strode slowly amongst his men, looking each in the eye, letting them know he was serious, "Camelot's knights will inspire generations of men, we will hold honour, chivalry, trust and loyalty beyond all that is asked for. You will inspire fear into our enemies but you inspire love with our people. That is something each and every one of us must now strive for, for I can tell you that our own people fear us just as they do Cedric's men."

At this some tried to speak but Arthur held up his hand, "I know you fight for Camelot and all her people, but the people of Camelot see things much differently. Until you can understand another's perspective you are only fighting for my father and I." Many looked confused, trying to understand where their prince speech and Arthur stopped in the middle of his knights and nodded, "I ask each of you to search your souls, to ask yourselves why you fight for me. Now Kay," A brunette stood straight still with a slight frown but ready to serve, "Go get the other knights."

With a tilt of his head Arthur silently summoned Merlin. He ran up to them almost dropping the load he was carrying but managed to keep up as they started walking. "Arthur that was…well that was amazing. I mean I know some of the knights are ambitious-glory-hungry -wealthy-family-," At this Arthur rose an eye brow waiting for Merlin to finish, "prats like you, but I mean are you serious about in the future they'll be-"

Arthur sighed, "Merlin my knights are my weapons. They are my friends, my brothers, they are my Camelot. But when I am king they must see the people, for the people too are Camelot." Merlin narrowed his eyes and tilted his head confused about to say something when in front of them walked Gwen.

She tried to hide a smile when she saw Merlin struggling. "Merlin what are you doing with all this?" Merlin gave a thankful grin as she took some baskets, "Ask him," he jerked his head, "it's his fault." With that Merlin glanced at both of them and stepped out of the way.

Arthur tried to keep his face neutral. He felt many things looking at the serving girl Gwen. It had been a long time since he saw her look so shy or submissive. "So torturing Merlin again Sire?" Arthur chuckled, "He'll pay me back for it one day I suppose." Gwen looked slightly confused but smiled again. Thinking of when Arthur covered for her at a banquet so she could see her brother she said, "I wanted to thank you for the other day. I know it was a hindrance to you-" Arthur shook his head, "No Guinevere when it comes to you nothing is too much." She smiled looking pleased, "Thank you, I should go I have to see to Morgana."

Arthur nodded. It was strange, she blushed in front of him and Arthur had to keep himself from laughing. How long had it been since he thought Gwen as more than a great friend? But his attention was brought to Merlin who was speaking to another seamstress he seemed to know. Arthur truly did know what Lancelot had felt for years. It had once being something that bonded them. Before she left he asked, "Could you take those baskets to my room, I don't wish Merlin to tumble over and lose his greatness for a month while he nurses a broken bone." Gwen couldn't stop the grin that covered her face, it would be so Merlin to do such a thing. "Yes your Highness."

"Come on Merlin, we have a lot to do before sun down." Merlin thanked Gwen profoundly and ran to catch up. He didn't know why but he felt as if he made a wonderful mistake that morning. The spell itself wasn't a time travelling spell, he had mixed up the pronunciation, anyone could have done it. But for some reason his magic hummed and he felt as if it destiny.

It's a shame it could change so suddenly.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Since i'm going to be travelling for a bit i probably wont be able to update for a week or two (i'll try to make it sooner) but i'll definately make it up to you. Promise. (just don't hurt me) lol Sorry again.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the confusion, for now on there will be breakers (since I know how to include them now) I'm trying to fix the previous chapters but I'm an idiot on computers.

Anyhow, enjoy!

Prince Arthur stood straight and tense looking out the castle window. He could see mages, sorcerers and even creatures he recognized and didn't from the old religion. This Camelot was strange and horribly twisted from what he had once believed he would rule.

Merlin the warlock sat oddly calm and relaxed in one of Gaius's old chairs. He stared at Arthur's back and it seared into the prince. "Would you stop it!" he snapped finally unable to stay silent. Merlin sighed heavily but his only reaction was to lean forward and put his chin in his hands. There was a slight smirk on his face as he continued to stare.

Finally Merlin spoke, "I'm sorry I lied to you for so long. But look at your reaction now. If your father was alive I'd be in the dungeons for sure." Arthur just crossed his arms and said nothing. "Alright maybe not the dungeons but you'd put me in the stocks for days. Anyway its done, what we have to concentrate on is getting you back home and getting King Arthur back here."

At that Arthur finally turned, eyes still dark and jaw clenched but he asked, "Can't you just send me back, we agreed you did it after all? Why am I even surprised you were a lousy servant why would you be good at magic?" Merlin just tilted his head as if in thought then seemed to gather his thoughts, "This kind of spell needs to play out. While I was younger I didn't have much time to study so spells tended to go wrong. I most likely didn't know what it was."

Arthur looked at him wide eyed, "So your right under my fathers nose, living in the castle and just saying nonsense spells that you don't even know the consequences of?" Merlin blinked, "Not often. Wait actually that would depend whether your life was in danger or not." Arthur threw up his hands, 'Where did you send Lancelot and Gwen, I think I preferred their company." Arthur thought of all the dangerous situations him and Merlin had been in, how he trusted Merlin with his life. He was angry mostly because he didn't guess, and because Merlin didn't tell him. He wasn't as angry as he should be. Merlin shrugged, "They have their own duties to perform Arthur, now give me your hands."

"What?" Before Arthur could blink or better yet call him an idiot and lousy magician Merlin was in front of him taking his hands. As soon as they touched Arthur jumped back hands instinctively going to his chest. Merlin was stoic but calmly and almost sorrowfully saying, "Take deep breaths Arthur. It will pass in a few moments."

All Arthur felt was emotions, his but some weren't, some were… "Merlin. What is this?" And slowly as Arthur concentrated and as Merlin said, "Don't." He felt it. A bond of sort, powerful and yet weak and fragile at the same time. He could almost see it like a rope connecting him and Merlin together. Such dark sorrow and hatred and loneliness. Arthur gasped. This wasn't Merlin, Merlin was pure and innocent and a good laugh in a crowd full of lords and ladies.

Before he could get a true grip on it Merlin cut him off. It was as if doors slammed shut on that bond and it physically hurt. He winced, then as if nothing happened Merlin reached again for his hands. This time all Arthur felt were warm long fingers and a feeling like that of water passing through his hands. Merlin stopped suddenly and sighed. "Well let's go. You can't go back until whatever you're supposed to learn is well learnt."

Arthur stood his ground, took on a his best I am the prince and you will obey me stance and crossed his arms, "Merlin as much as you are an idiot I would figure, even with your small brains, you would tell me what you just did and if you could actually manage for once to do something correctly-" Arthur stopped when suddenly Merlin broke out laughing.

Sighing in complete frustration Arthur gave up. Instead he watched Merlin laugh so hard he had to clutch his stomach and lean on the table. There were tears in his eyes when he finally managed to control himself. Sighing loudly Merlin then coughed and with a wide grin, wiped his eyes, "Uh, that has been way too long. Thank you for that sire."

"Where have you been?" Merlin's smiled fast faded as he sat back down. "That's none of your concern Arthur. I felt the change in your being and I came to see what was wrong. I'll stay and help you with what you need. As always." "None of my concern? Merlin you left Camelot. Camelot's your home-"

"Arthur!" Arthur jumped looking shocked at this angry Merlin, he seemed to be just restraining himself. Arthur froze as Merlin took a deep breath. "Just stop, alright. There are things you need to know before you can leave the castle. Come on." Silently Arthur let Merlin led him to the great hall.

Inside were fifteen men including Lancelot and Gawain and Kay. Two others he noticed as well a man named Belvidere and a page-now knight Tristan. Children too were shooed from the room save for one. Black wavy hair and tanned skin. He was a page's age about nine, but he stood tall and Arthur couldn't help a swift feeling of pride and love. Lancelot came forward a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Arthur this is my son Alaric." Arthur was slightly surprised but nodded, "Nice to meet you lad, you take after your father I presume." The boy looked somewhat awed, he glanced at Merlin then at his father quickly and shook his head. "More my mother sire." He turned then to a woman sitting against the wall of the chambers then back, "If you need anything sire I am at your command."

Lancelot chuckled and then said, "You know what you after to do," and he playfully shoved Alaric to the door. "He'll keep the other pages from speaking too loudly about all this mess, with Mordred getting stronger by the day, it'll be good to keep this from his ears…Arthur?"

Arthur didn't pay much attention to Lancelot his eyes seemed glued to Alaric's mother.

Guinevere.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin walked into the king's chambers only to be greeted by the queen. "Merlin, is it true? Is Arthur really in the past. Galahad told me." Merlin nodded, "It needs to be quiet, only his most trusted knights know. You must help keep up appearances." Queen Katrina nodded, "Whatever my husband needs." At that Merlin tensed knowing the sentence for what it was.

Merlin turned, started walking and then stopped, he sighed. Knowing exactly where to find Arthur he made his way to his old chambers. Somewhere he promised never to go to again. Opening the door he found Arthur sitting on his old bed. "Arthur I wish I could bring you back. I really do, but for now you're the King." Arthur did nothing but nod. He looked swiftly at Merlin as another sharp feeling jabbed at him. "Merlin how did this," He motioned his hand towards him, "happen?"

Merlin sat down just as a knock sounded on the door. It was Gwen. "Sire? Are you alright?" Arthur straightened, "Gwen, I'm fine." Gwen just shook her head, "I know you too well for that Arthur. Merlin do you mind?" Merlin held up his hands in surrender and vanished.

Arthur stood a little uncomfortable. There was a tiny awkward moment before Gwen spoke, "Arthur I know what you must be feeling." Arthur snorted, "No, you really don't." She started walking, a worried frown on her face, "Well you must be feeling shocked at being here, hurt that it's because of Merlin and the fact he never told you anything, confused as how everything's changed, frustrated that you can't get back, and of course worried now that Merlin is so distant, I mean with what you two are to each other, and at least some anger towards all of it."

She stopped now in front of a now frozen prince. "Firstly yes, secondly, with what we are to each other?" Gwen took a mental step back, "I mean with your history, I thought you coming here, to this room that is, I mean you're in love…no you're not. Oh, no never mind, forget what I said, it's just nonsense." And out of a long ago habit when nervous she started organizing the pillows and little ordainments.

In love? He thought, wait with Merlin? "Gwen...where I come from…I mean we…" Gwen stopped looking shocked, "Oh, well yes. I mean I did love you Arthur, I still do. Just," Gwen wrung her hands not quiet used to this Arthur anymore, "I mean there are different kinds of love. I'll always be grateful for everything you've done for my family and I. But with Lancelot, it's different, like you and M- oh um…the Queen Katrina. You love your wife Arthur. Again in a different way than…myself." Again looking nervous, she gave a quick courtesy. "I should go."

Arthur knew that this future was what Gwen wanted. Somehow he knew it as an absolute truth, as her true destiny, "Gwen, are you happy?" It was really the only question he needed her to answer, no matter what could have been, or should have been. All Arthur needed was for her to be happy. And she answered, "More than I could have ever dreamed." Hurt hit him first, then grim acceptance. He would never dishonour her or himself in such a way. But deep down he knew something was wrong, he didn't truly feel the loss of Gwen. Perhaps it was Merlin's emotions inside him.

Arthur more confused than ever yelled the moment Gwen left, "Merlin!" "No need to scream Arthur," Merlin rubbed his ears as he said, "I can hear you." "What are we to each other? This whole thing, I mean with the feelings and you being different. Gwen is with Lancelot and they have a child, why don't I feel more, I want the truth. I need to know everything."

Merlin looked foreboding but never one to deny his king even when he absolutely should he spoke the truth, "We were lovers."

Prince Arthur of Camelot stood in the middle of his old chambers, inside a Camelot not truly his and looked upon his best friend. Then much to his warlock's great surprise he started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin grinned foolishly as he entered Arthur' s chambers. Then slowly it faded as he noticed Arthur by the dark window as always diligent and grim. Merlin set down his dinner on his desk moving aside the papers of taxes and other nonsense. "You know you can lighten up. No ones going to attack tonight." Then he pause and straightened, "Are they?"

Arthur snorted finally smiling, "Not that I can remember." Merlin as he did these days sat down opposite his king and started eating his own meal. Arthur fast lost his joy at being young and as he said no longer plagued by sore muscles and age. Merlin tended to roll his eyes at this, in the past week Arthur was even more fit than he had been. And he never slept in anymore. It was unnerving.

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning and then we're going hunting for the rest of the day." Merlin nodded. That was another thing about Arthur, he used we whenever talking to Merlin. "After the hunt I have a surprise for you." Merlin looked up from his venison to see a very familiar face. He groaned.

The meeting was talkative. Arthur was more involved then ever unfortunately sometimes cutting off his father in the process and getting scorned for it afterwards. But other than that he solved disputes quickly and made Lords admit to their faults just as fast and just as humiliating. After that particular meeting Arthur angered stormed to his rooms. "Merlin I want to go back!"

Merlin wide eyed just started to get out his armour as the king continued, "I can't do this anymore. I am a king, I have a kingdom to run I can't just pretend that nothing is happening. I have to go back." Tiredly, frustratingly he ran his hands through his hair. Then as if accepting his fate he dropped his arms and said tiredly, "Dress me then." Merlin found it a little unnerving how his king would have an outburst on second and then hide it all in another. So he just nodded and started to buckle on his armour.

Besides an occasional heavy sigh or Arthur's occasional faraway stare, Merlin and Arthur had a good day out. That night they camped out in the forest, Arthur had taken down a few rabbits but even though he could have caught a stag he let it be. "I don't want to be overloaded tonight, we'll catch it in the morning," was his only response.

While Arthur was more outspoken about his thoughts Merlin also noticed his was more touchy. One thing Merlin got used to quickly was that Arthur would run his hand in Merlin's hair. Either when not noticing he was doing it, or when he was teasing. Another was that he took time to really listen to Merlin and look at him. Arthur spent an evening with Merlin just talking about nothing of real importance, yet he never took his eyes of Merlin. Merlin supposed they didn't get the time with Arthur being king but he also didn't want to concentrate on the odd looks he sometimes thought he imagined on Arthur's face. Looks he couldn't and didn't want to deceiver.

Arthur leaned back next to Merlin relaxing. "Can't you tell me something of the future? I won't tell Gaius, promise." Arthur laughed. "Well there is this future warlock who is extremely powerful, wise and brave. Most of all he is loyal, beyond anything I've ever seen." Merlin grinned, "Oh yeah do I finally kick you arse?" Arthur laughed deeply, "Please Merlin I was talking about Gawain." Then he shoved Merlin to the ground.

"Even as a king your still a clot pole." "Hey!" Arthur rubbed his arm where Merlin had magically shocked him. With a slight chuckle, Arthur settled back down, "I miss this." "What?" "This. You, peace, youth. It was good." Merlin stared into the fire, "If something was wrong…I mean…something bad you would tell me right?"

Merlin watched as Arthur tensed, his eyes narrowed and slowly Arthur nodded, "Of course I would tell you Merlin." Before Merlin could protest they heard a screech. "What was that?" "An owl." Merlin nodded not at all convinced, "An owl made that sound?" then closer they heard an eerie crackle, followed by a deeper pitched screech, "A few owls Merlin."

Before they knew it both were standing Arthur holding his sword and Merlin swinging a makeshift torch. "Watch were you're aiming that thing Merlin." Just as he was about to apologized a creature burst forward. They threw themselves to the ground as it lunged for them. Its screeches now hurt their ears as Arthur leapt to his feet and swung at the beast.

In the fire light he could see it was cat like but with a beak and talons. Its body was half covered in fur and half in feathers and scales. A tail was covered in scales and at the end was a shiny back spike that oozed. It looked disgusting and terrifying. "Merlin , don't use wind against it and don't let it's tail touch you." As Arthur swung at its chest Merlin came in with the torch. "You know this thing?" He shouted as the beast swiftly turned and snapped at him. Merlin yelped and fell to the ground.

Arthur attacked swinging, dodging its claws and beak. His sword was virtually useless and he cursed not having Excalibur with him. The beast lunged and Arthur was thrown to the ground, his shirt ripped, but only slight scratches left on his skin, he silently thanked his youthful body. "Merlin what good is it to have a warlock if he does nothing to help." Merlin then extended his hand and yelled, "Sig Bycroh Losvynorthra." Eyes golden the magic came swift and strong.

Arthur sighed as the beast turned to stone than ash. Just as Merlin started to relax Arthur jumped up and took hold of his arm and started running. "Did I mention they come in pairs?" "What?" Merlin asked disbelieving just as another screech rang out.

As dawn came it found the king of Camelot and his servant by a river, both dirty, tired and sore. Merlin had walked into the water and dunk his head in, too tired to undress. Arthur smiled, "Come on Merlin it wasn't that bad. You got some exercise didn't you?" Merlin just walked back to him, magic drying his ragged clothes and he shoved his arms in Arthur's vision. Somehow though the two weren't entirely sure how, Merlin had not only gotten bruised, cut, and scraped he had also managed to get burned as well.

Arthur chuckled and stood, "Stop being such a baby." And with an old familiarity he instinctively leaned in and kissed him light and gentle, familiar soft lips met his and then he reluctantly withdrew. "It's only light," then as if realizing what he'd just done both froze. Merlin after a moment of shock just said, "Arthur?" Before he could say anymore Arthur walked away only saying over his shoulder, "Sorry, forget it. I'm taking a quick bath then we'll get heading home."

Silently as he dunk himself under the water, he cursed Merlin and Morgana.


	8. Chapter 8

ENJOY!

King Arthur had forgotten that Merlin; being Merlin, didn't know how to shut up. All through the ride home he kept starting to ask about the kiss, only to be shut up by Arthur. In truth it was awkward and stressful for the young warlock. He knew both Arthur and himself never thought of each other like that. They were both male it made no sense and half the time he hated the prince. Besides, Arthur had Gwen. All of these thoughts just made Merlin confused and even more tired, did he want it to happen again, did he like it? When they reached the castle Arthur didn't leave him, instead he did just as he promised.

Arthur gave him a surprise he would never have seen coming. The king led his warlock to the great library. And then Arthur amazingly somehow got the old librarian to leave his precious books. ON his way back to Merlin Arthur clapped his hands once and smiled, "Well Merlin get reading." Merlin wide-eyed looked around the huge shelved, "Arthur I really don't think this is such a good idea." "Merlin in the future you don't need any spell book because," he tapped Merlin's forehead, "It's all in here." Then King Arthur left his warlock looking lost and wide-eyed in the middle of a sea of books.

Merlin wasn't sure whether he was grateful or not.

Arthur made his way up to Morgana's chambers. Gwen just finished arranging some flowers when she saw him. "Oh Arthur, I didn't know that you returned so early. Are you looking for Lady Morgana?" Arthur nodded curtly, "Yes have you seen her?" Gwen smiled tightly, "She just went to see your father for a moment. She should be back soon." Arthur nodded, "I'll wait."

Gwen nodded and turned to Morgana's chest of dresses. "Have you noticed anything strange with Morgana lately?" Gwen froze her back to him and slowly she glanced at him, "I don't know what you mean sire." She said not looking at him. "Never mind it's nothing." Slowly Gwen straightened biting her lip she quietly and nervously said, "Well now that you mention it. She has seemed a little strange since she got back. She's… she's not the same as she was before."

Arthur nodded, "No she's not," he agreed. Silently a few minutes passed before Arthur couldn't help himself, "Gwen, I wanted to let you know…" "Arthur?" "I just want you to know, that no matter what happens in the future I want you to be happy." Gwen looked confused but she smiled, "Of course it's what I want for you to." Arthur knew he should stop but then he said, "When I'm king, I'm going to bring Lancelot to Camelot. He would make the best knight of them all." Gwen startled stared at him, a look of shock and guilt. "Arthur…" Arthur shook his head, "Don't worry Gwen just remember what I said."

Morgana appeared then and Gwen dismissed herself. "Arthur I didn't know you returned." Arthur smirked, "Why Morgana you don't sound pleased that I did." Morgana smile faded a touch, "Whatever do you mean Arthur. Are you alright?." "I'm fine, come here."

Arthur took Morgana's hands in his. "I just wanted to let you know, and under no circumstances is it to leave this room. But well last night I was attacked by a Drulyth." Morgana looked shocked but managed to keep her face neutral after a few moments, "I wanted to let you know that well I thought of you. We are practically brother and sister and I wanted you to know that I well I love you." He said it quickly as if it pained the great king of Albion. "When I am king I also want to let you know, I will restore magic to Camelot."

Morgana's hands slipped from his, "Why do you speak of such things Arthur?" Her eyes were wide but her jaw was set. Her mind fully on Morgause. "Because I trust you with this information. I trust you with the future of Camelot." Quickly he kissed her cheek, smiled and walked out of the room.

Once he turned the corner the smiled fell and the king's eyes showed only disgust and cool hatred.

* * *

Prince Arthur was currently in the training grounds, for the past week he was torn between responsibility, fear and tiredness. He blamed all three on Merlin, the one man he hadn't laid eyes on for a week. When he finally realized Merlin hadn't been kidding about them and the fact that everyone seemed to know that they had more than a 'friendly' relationship Arthur went from disbelieve to shame back to disbelieve. Why Merlin? Of all the people the prince could have, why him?

And the fact that he kept dreaming about him was not making him feel any better. The only dream Arthur had ever, ever, had of Merlin involved a baby dragon, the armoury and a mop bucket. Needless to say it was not in anyway…erotic. Not to mention when Merlin returned it was as if people hadn't dared hoped for it. Children surrounded him, knights and Lords praised him. Every Sorcerer in Camelot came to the castle to get his advice or help with something. It was truly astonishing just how important Merlin became to his people.

Arthur shook himself from the thoughts and raised his shield just in time to block Galahad's swing. He grunted. Arthur once champion of his knights now took daily beatings from them. The fact that he was right handed and couldn't use his sword arm to his full strength because of his shoulder wound irritated him. It didn't help that Galahad was younger and quicker in thrusts. And Merlin had taken his wonderful sword Excalibur away from him. Galahad made a final blow just as Arthur side stepped, he moved his shield just in time to catch Galahad's side and throw him off balance.

Panting heavily he said, "Surrender." Without hesitating, sweating and sore Galahad said, "Aye, I surrender now help me up." Arthur laughed without breath and helped his knight up. Always one to play with fire Gawain jumped onto the fence and reached across Lancelot to Tristan, "Pay up boy, told you he'd catch on quick." Galahad laughed then straightened and said, "Betting on the king?"

Gawain just smiled pocketing a small purse of coins, "Nah just showing the boy he show have more confidence in his king." He winked at Arthur. Arthur laughed but suddenly turned when he felt his chest tighten, "Alright that's enough for today, I'll be bruised until Alaric is a knight." Everyone nodded as Gawain threw his arm over his shoulders, "See I told you, you'd catch up. After all you trained us." Lancelot nodded walking beside them, "It is true, and the fact you hate to be beaten by anyone."

Lancelot and Gawain were suddenly pulled from the prince as their children had some free time. Arthur silently shook his head Alaric may have been the youngest but poor Gawain had three monsters that for some reason he was extremely proud of. His wife a calm and indeed peaceful red haired woman shared nothing of it in her three sons. They were all Gawain, and as he said he was being punished for living a life of a free man for so long. Alaric on the other hand was all patience and even though the youngest the other boys took direction from him. "Good luck," Arthur called out laughingly.

Then it was his wife that was standing before him. Katrina was welcoming, a very image of a queen. She was never one to anger, gentle and kind. Arthur immediately liked her but since he didn't know her, and in the back of his mind he thought of the strange bond with Merlin, he had gotten new chambers and she respecting the change had not asked him to come back.

"I saw you training, your gruelling both yourself and them." She reached for his shoulder and tried to comfort him. He did his best to hide his wince but all her small fingers did was hurt him more. "I have to learn to wield my sword in my left as just as well as my right. I'm good but I can't keep it up. So we must go longer each time." She nodded understanding. "Of course." She caressed his cheek and then said, "I'll be with Gwen if you need me." He nodded as she strode away, his chest lightened then.

Next to him within a blink stood Merlin. Not looking at him, Arthur started walking towards the castle. "Are you going to just ignore me for the remainder of your time?" Arthur shook his head walking into the halls, "We have nothing to speak about." "We have many things to speak of." Arthur stopped when Merlin reached for his shoulder.

Warmth spread through it and he sighed as it loosened. When Merlin started to gently rub the muscle he leaned into his touch then realizing what he was doing he straightened and Merlin's hand fell away. He quickly made his expression stoic. Merlin had somehow flashed them into Arthur's chambers.

"We need to talk Arthur. About your enemies, war is about to be declared on Camelot and you need to know who it is if your going to be staying longer, if your going to be ready." Arthur turned to Merlin an expectant expression on his face. He had heard all about Morgana's treachery and about the man Morderd grew into. "It's going to be bad Arthur. Morderd is making the druid choose between myself and him. Some have chosen to come here but others because of my leaving for the past seven years viewed it as an abandonment. He's moving into Mercia and joining with Morgana to take Camelot on. I'm going to summon Kilgharrah and see what I can learn."

"How do you know all this about him Merlin?" Arthur always thought of Merlin beside him. No matter the situation but more and more Arthur thought of Merlin standing alone. The answer Merlin gave him left him cold. "Because I considered joining him two years ago."

As always Merlin had a way of silencing him. He only wished he could do the same to the warlock.


	9. Chapter 9

Kilgharrah the last of his kind woke from a deep slumber. The first thing he noticed was a feeling of confusion and doubt. The second was of a significant change. The air around him was charged with magic, something, something terrible had happened. He growled trying to see what had happened and as he looked beyond time what he saw truly frightened him.

Roaring into the mountains Kilgharrah stretched his wings and soared into the night. He knew exactly who was responsible for such devastation. "Merlin!"

Merlin jolted from sleep as an angry voice entered his thoughts. He groaned, he had just gotten back from that damned library that he was dreading to ever step foot in again. "Can't it wait until morning?" Over and over the Great Dragon called him name and then threatened to come into the castle to get him. He stumbled into his boots and made his way out. "I'm coming doubt shout." It didn't take long to get out of the castle then into the forest.

"What have you done warlock?" Kilgharrah demanded the moment Merlin came into view. Guilty and frustrated Merlin shook his head, "This time it really was not my fault." He was cut off by a great roar, "Have you no sense? The future is in disarray, how could you do something as stupid as this? Have you no idea of the consequences of such magic?" Merlin groaned, "Yes I know what I did was horrible but-"

Another roar, but before the dragon could speak another person did, "You know this could be a good thing." Merlin froze as the dragon's eyes narrowed. King Arthur didn't look shocked or at all uncomfortable, it was as if he was completely comfortable around the dragon, considering the last time they met, he was trying to destroy Camelot. "Have you considered the possibility of changing the future?"

The Great Dragon leered down at the king, "Changing the future is one thing, but you do not know what you are changing it to King Arthur." Arthur nodded, "Yes but wouldn't take the chance. You once told Merlin to kill Morderd," Kilgharrah raised his head, "I did say such a thing." Arthur nodded, "So should I take your advice Dragon? Should I kill Morderd Le Fey?"

Merlin could do nothing but stare as the dragon settled down and the conversation went on until sunrise. And in the meadow overlooked by the great castle of Camelot a plan was formed. Merlin had his doubts, Kilgharrah was finally somewhat agreeable, but Arthur…Arthur's head swam with memories not yet taken place, and he formed not one but two plans. If he was going to change the future, he was going to try his damn hardest to keep something unchangeable. He was not going to lose Merlin a second time.

* * *

Merlin sat in his library trying his best not to think of anything of real importance. Arthur was now speaking to him, although he was hesitant around him. Merlin smiled, it seemed the even the past Arthur had some sense to distrust him. It was only at night, as the two of them were alone that Arthur voiced his thoughts, just as he did for all those years. Where were you? How could you do such a thing? Mordred? What happen to us?

What happened…Merlin was still trying to figure it out himself. His being was full agony, deepened and sharpened every day he was away from his Arthur. There bond was never meant to be stretched, Merlin was supposed to be at Arthur's side always. And it had constantly felt wrong when he was away. But there bond once as strong as Camelot itself withered, and when Arthur finally married, Merlin thought he'd die of the physical pain. He relied so much on his magic now, to keep Arthur from hurting because of the bond. He had learned long ago Arthur never wanted to feel Merlin's emotions. Not as they were now.

And that fateful day came when Arthur truly lost Merlin. The day he questioned whether Merlin was even loyal to him anymore.

Flashback.

Mordred had long ago gave up battling his feelings. He hated, loved and admired Emrys. Their magic was both instinctual, the only two it seemed that understood the full circle of it. But Mordred had also long ago promised to murder Arthur. It was after all Arthur who had tried to kill him not once but three times even after he restored magic. Mordred after all was the leader of the druids and his hatred of all things Pendragon was instilled too deep, his fury seeped into his blood and then into his soul. It was his fate it seemed, he couldn't escape it just as Arthur couldn't give up his thrown to the rightful person.

Mordred had found Merlin in complete isolation in a world between worlds surrounded by the infamous sidhe and of course his companion Kilgharrah. He had left his king for reasons not even Morgana could see. Merlin was not the man he once was, instead of trying to kill one another, slowly as if both needed it, they spoke, openly and truthfully, they practiced magic almost all sorcerers couldn't perform. A deep sense of understanding left the pair silent seemingly for eternity. Then without speaking they turned to each other and grasped for something, anything that would comfort them in their desperation.

Arthur at that time had been celebrating a victory of a battle. He had danced with his wife, his almost nephew Alaric and then suddenly he stopped laughing at Gawain's jokes and looked out the balcony. A feeling of betrayal seemed to enter his limbs slowly making its way to his heart. He knew then, with a flash in his mind of Merlin, whom he hadn't seen in years. And what made him collapse was the pain both of them had felt, and the image of his worst enemy Mordred in Merlin's arms.

When Arthur finally woke it was mid afternoon. Four knights and his wife sat around his bed. He groaned in pain, their bond once weakened was now crippled, like a rope coming undone, it ripped at his heart, making it impossible to breathe. "Arthur, you mustn't move so much." But Arthur took no heed of his wife instead he summoned Merlin for the first time in five years.

Merlin appeared quickly and never took his eyes off his king. The others around the room looked both surprised and pleased to see him. There was no welcoming sign from Arthur instead he asked, "Are you still loyal to Camelot?" Merlin raised his head just as Lancelot snorted ready to defend his friend, "Arthur this is Merlin your talking to," Gawain shook his head, "Don't worry Merlin, the king just knocked himself out last night. He's speaking nonsense." Galahad said nothing always one to wait before passing judgement, while poor Tristan who knew much about betrayal just stood at attention ready to strike.

Everyone quieted when they realized Merlin didn't speak his innocence. "Merlin…" Lancelot looked shocked. But Merlin himself never took his eyes off his king. He paced slowly as if thinking of many deep and terrible things all at once. Then slowly he straightened and as if holding the weight of the world on his shoulders and more secrets in his eyes than he could keep he said, "I am yours to command Your Majesty."

"Are you telling me the truth?" No one saw what happened but the kings eyes widened, his already pale face blanched, and started taking deep breaths. Then he nodded and fatefully said, "Leave and don't return unless I summon you."

With that Merlin's eyes flickered and no one save the king knew what emotions were displayed. The Great Warlock Merlin bowed, disappeared, and waited for his king's orders.

End of Flashback

"Merlin!" Merlin jolted looking at Arthur who was now glaring at him as if he was being greatly insulted. Merlin couldn't help the sad smile that appeared on his face. He knew deep down Arthur wouldn't have summoned him until the great battle. In a way he was glad he once again saw his prince. It had been such a long time he had almost forgotten him. He was glad until Arthur ordered, "Tell me more about Morgana."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin stumbled over a broken branch trying to keep up with Arthur. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He huffed as a branch whacked him in the face. Arthur sighed remembering a much quieter and skilled Merlin. "I think I'm going to put you through drills again Merlin." Merlin stopped and tilted his head to get a better look at Arthur, "You sure your not the prince?" Arthur smirked at him, "Merlin how am I going to be great if the one person who's supposed to by the way make me great is…well…adequate?"

They continued for a few seconds before Merlin spoke much to his king's annoyance, "You know with all the times I saved your life I think I'm a step up from adequate." The king grunted then replied, "Mildly amusing, decent at magic and particularly," "Oaf," Arthur grabbed Merlin before he fell into a mud puddle, "awful at being discrete. How you managed to keep your magic a secret is beyond my understanding." But even as he insulted him, Arthur's hands still lingered on Merlin and his voice was soft not sarcastic.

Merlin turned away slightly when he realized his face was going red. Just as he was about to speak they came to the hill and Arthur raised his hand signalling silence. Down the a small valleys was a camp of bandits. "Now remember be quiet." Merlin looked down into a small valley, a group of bandits had made camp and by the looks of things had long ago started celebrating, "You're sure he going to be here?" Arthur asked. They had out of Camelot and now in neighbouring Cailan. Merlin nodded, "Yes he'll be here, Kilagharra's riddles lead us straight here. Besides can you imagine him in a more perfect situation."

Arthur snorted a royal smirk on his face. There in a caged cart looking less than pleased sat Gawain, "No I can't." Arthur pulled out his sword giving it a slight frown but otherwise ignoring it and started forward. As he got to the edge of the clearing he turned and said, "Be careful," then ran into the small valley.

Merlin magically released Gawain as Arthur quickly took down two bandits. Just as Arthur got surrounded Gawain sliced down a man and not surprising said, "Nice to see you Arthur on such a pleasant day, but you shouldn't have come." Arthur glanced at him with a hard expression as Merlin struck down the man in front of him, "Why your welcome Gawain, why shouldn't we?"

"Because there's another company joining soon." Arthur jumped away and raised his sword to block an attack, he switched hands to his left and jabbed the man in his side then sliced deeply into his chest. As the last man fell they hardly had time to catch their breath as the three men found themselves surrounded once more.

* * *

Arthur slowly kissed his way softly down his throat, nibbling softly at just the right spot to make him sigh and tighten his fingers in Arthur's hair. God's how did he make him feel so much so quickly, Arthur was already at the breaking point wanting to hear more, louder moans. Merlin smiled, slowly running his hands down Arthur's back and ribs making him grind into Merlin, he took Merlin's mouth and both moaned as they explored each other, immediately Merlin moaned buckling up. Reluctantly they parted needing air and Merlin spread his legs further as Arthur played with his nipples.

Merlin arched, moaned and panting, "Please….Arthur…" Merlin bit his lip as if to loudly moan would break the spell going on, Arthur's spell. He positioned himself, ready and tense with longing as Merlin's eyes turned golden making Arthur even more needy at the sight of Merlin losing control. Just as he was about to thrust into his lover he jolted.

Bolting upwards Arthur looked around in horror then quickly turned to look beside him. He sighed, his bed was empty save for him. He then noticed his aching body, even in the predawn he knew he was red in shame and embarrassment. A few moments after he took care of him self the door opened without any knock.

Arthur quickly stood a little breathless and red from his dream and afterwards. He glared at the source of his irritation, his completely oblivious ex-friend. Merlin just brought him his breakfast just as he used to but then sat opposite him and began to eat his share. He looked at Arthur curiously when he didn't sit down. Arthur sighed giving up completely. Merlin was not in anyway his idea of a lover. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin at this point in time sat with his head in hands. Despair was written on his body. The southern kingdom had seen an attack, villages were burned to the ground and many killed in the cruellest of the ways. Arthur sat on his chair at the round table, his head high but face grim.

"What do we know?" Sir Tristan was to answer, "It was Morgana sire, her magic, one of our druids said it was a message to you sire." Merlin sighed sitting up said softly, "She had openly declared war. We no longer fight in the shadows." "You knew this would happen?"

Arthur asked Merlin who sat beside him. Slowly as if he were hundreds of years older than what he was Merlin looked him in the eye, "Yes, I saw it would happen but had no date. Mordred won't be far behind either." "Arthur," Lancelot stated on his other side, "we must prepare for war." Arthur had no chance to say anything for it was Merlin who spoke, "First there is something you must do Arthur." Arthur gave his warlock his full attention and as always regretted it. "You must complete a task, if you do not we have no chance of winning and Camelot will fall."

* * *

Arthur could barely feel his arms as the bandits just wouldn't stop. Axe, sword and mace he dodged and parried. He had been wounded in the side, Merlin had then blew the man away and dropped him so hard he broke his neck. Now though they were barely keeping alive, and while Arthur knew this young Merlin was powerful he was untaught and wouldn't be able to keep up much longer.

Just as Arthur fell the man above him dagger in hand ready to gut him yelped surprised. Equally surprised Arthur rolled out of the way as the bandit fell to the ground a dagger in his back. Out of the bushes came Lancelot on a black steed sword raised. He joined the fight taking the bandits by surprise and the remaining bandits fell more quickly. Arthur smiled glad to see his best knight at his side again. He and Gawain fought with anew strength, Arthur ignored his wounds and his bodies protests, together with Merlin they took down the remaining men.

"It's good to see you old friend." Arthur said to Lancelot. Both him and Gawain looked surprised by the comment, Lancelot ignored it out of respect and nodded to him smiling. Merlin wasn't though as he looked over Arthur. Merlin himself was beyond tired, he used too much magic but he was physically okay with only scrapes and bruises. Arthur on the other hand was panting heavily, There was blood on his mail and Arthur could see it was difficult for Arthur to hold his sword. Just as Merlin reached him he fell to the ground. His last words were, "It's good to have you both back."

"Is he alright?" Gawain asked rushing to Arthur's side, "He has a side wound." Lancelot and Gawain picked the prince up, "There's a small village just a little way over the hills, that's were I was staying when I heard about the bandits. We can stay there." Gawain looked over and asked, "Who are you?" "Lancelot a friend to Merlin." "I'm Gawain, same."

When they arrived at the small hut which reminded Merlin much of home, a pretty blonde woman tending to Arthur Gawain asked Merlin, "So he is okay?" Merlin nodded. "I mean we're not exactly friendly are we?" Lancelot looked at Merlin curiously too. Merlin sighed, "Well I guess you will be in the future. Laying there isn't prince Arthur. I sort of did a spell that went wrong." Both Lancelot and Gawain glanced at each other then simultaneously said, "Who doesn't know of your magic?" Merlin just grimaced and said, "Well King Arthur does."

Both the future knights still and looked over to the bed then tiredly moaned, "Merlin…"

* * *

Merlin tried his best not to roll his eyes. Arthur was looking at him as if he sprouted two heads in front of him and each were making Arthur look like an idiot. The cross between horror and fury would have been amusing had they not been in such a great hurry.

In the middle of the ancient forest of Tathlorg that Merlin had flashed them to stood Kilagharrah and an ancient wizard the only one left of his kind. Arthur straightened, crossed his arms and said, "So you want me to go through this damned forest which hosts hundreds of beasts that would and will attack me, through a cave in which no light can pass through, down a treacherous mountain and into an ancient magical ruin all to get a mirror that you know nothing about?"

Merlin shrugged and said, "yes that about sums it up." Kilagharrah snorted, smoke coming out, "The Sig Valnathrig is not just a mirror prince, it will tell the greatest secrets, those that will tell you what is important to saving Camelot. The past, present and future can be told in ways not even Morgana the serer can imagine. It may tell you how to kill Mordred without the sacrifice of so many.

"Why is a sorcerer so hard to kill. Merlin can't you just-" "Mordred is almost my equal Arthur. Even if I could kill him somehow Morgana and Morgause will know when I attack and I can't kill all three of them at once. It would take my full concentration and powers to attack Mordred."

Kilagharrah was about to speak when Merlin glared at him, "Say I told you so dragon and I will chain you back under Camelot myself." Arthur just shook his head slightly tired and slightly amused as the dragon replied. They spoke as two old friends did, it was obvious they had spent many years together.

Arthur's attention soon went to the forest. They needed an advantage and the wizard said this would give Arthur the information he needed. Arthur set his mind and sharply nodded, "alright, lets go." Suddenly to two cousins stopped in the middle of an argument and the wizard smiled, "Good luck Prince Arthur. And you Emrys." Arthur started walking but made a note to ask Merlin about his other name meant.

He was just curious, he was not upset that people called him by a name he didn't know.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews and advice, glad you're enjoying it and I'm sorry about any errors, please excuse that. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Merlin sat beside Arthur a worried frown on his face. Lancelot looked over at the young warlock. "Relax Merlin Arthur will be fine. With you're magic and Moira's herbs he'll make a full recovery and quick too." Gawain nodded sitting on a rickety chair with his feet up and said, "So want to explain to us everything that went on these past few weeks?" Lancelot nodded both looking expectant. Merlin sighed, somehow over just a few hours the two knights had bonded and immediately liked each other. Merlin wasn't sure if he was happy in that moment.

He told them everything and by the end both the men were laughing at Merlin's expense. Merlin tried to be angry but he could only smile at his own stupidity. After all, this was the most idiotic thing he ever did. Arthur groaned and slowly opened his eyes, dizzily he realized he was in a bed in a very small room. Merlin, his constant companion was looking over him worried.

Arthur absently reached out and took Merlin's hand and squeezed, "Don't look so worried Merlin," He whispered, "a little scratch won't bring about my fall." Merlin smiled feeling somewhat stupid for worrying so deeply. "Please knowing you, you'll die from doing something stupid out of bravery or pride." Arthur closed his eyes smiling knowing Merlin was probably right, when he didn't release Merlin's hand, Merlin fidgeted not really wanting Arthur to let go but at the same time very aware of the two other men in the room.

Lancelot coughed and Arthur finally looked around at his surroundings, as if he was content to just know that Merlin was there and nothing else mattered. When the king saw two of his best knights, he started to sit up against Merlin's protests. Focusing Arthur smiled, "It's good to see you two. I hope you're both doing well?" Both men shrugged not wanting to go through their lives, both homeless and full of wanting something more, although hopeless to actually get it.

"I need your help. Both of you are the most brave and loyal men I have ever known. I trust no one else with what I ask of you. Although you may refuse if you wish." Gawain had stopped slicing his apple and froze staring at this new Arthur. Lancelot had leaned forward elbows on knees. "I need help to protect the future. A future that is threatened. There is evil in this world, some disguised and some in the open. Myself and Merlin alone cannot win, I need an army and my own knights in this time are not the equals to the future. They are rich men and I hate to say it but some of them do not deserve the right of knightly hood. I need men of courage beyond wealth, I need it to be in their souls. You two have this. Will you help me?"

Gawain was the first to speak, "you really are the future king aren't you?" Arthur nodded drinking from the cup of water Merlin was holding to his mouth. When he swallowed he said, "Yes I am, and both of you are future knights of Camelot. The best I have I might add." at that statement both knights looked at each other, Lancelot wide-eyed with more hope, but Gawain frowned, "Why would I wish to be a knight, all pompous and arrogant?"

Arthur smiled remembering Helen Gawain's future wife and their three sons. He remembered Gawain looking nervous and more than joyful on three separate occasions. First was his knighthood, then marriage then on the three days his sons were born. He remembered Gawain calling Camelot home as well as Lancelot and he wanted those days. These men deserved those days. "Trust me old friend, your future is brighter than most. One day the vision of Camelot will change from fear to hope and there is where your home will be. The knights will be legendary as much if not a little more than their king. When I am crowned, both of you will be welcome in Camelot and I will knight you both. I would have it no other way."

With that said both future knights stayed silent thinking of a future both had never expected but now longed for. They looked at Merlin, the reason for this newly developed hope and in unison looked at Arthur with (in Gawain's case) new respect and said, "What are we to do?"

Arthur smiled looking around at his closest friends, he spoke with calmness and conviction as he said, "We're going to kill a very powerful sorcerer. His name is Mordred and he is the future destroyer of Camelot."

* * *

Merlin was amazing as he turned another creature to ash, his eyes faded from molten gold to familiar blue, Arthur noticed this as he pulled his sword from a beast and rubbed his aching shoulder. Merlin silently came up to him and softly touched it, warmth spreading through the area and down his arm. His heart fluttered at the sensation and Arthur hated the feeling that he liked Merlin touching him. He really hated that Merlin knew it.

"Which way now?" Merlin asked frowning around the forest. Everything looked the same, the thick trees were as wide as several men, no seen trail could lead them and the sky itself seemed blocked by thousands of branches intertwined. Arthur glared at him, both of them were tired but Arthur was also flustered at this point, he had fought beside Merlin many times but more now than ever he worried about his safety and it was irritating him. "How should I know?" he snapped but then crouched to the ground.

In front of him magically appeared three deer paths each leading in a different direction. "Merlin…?" "I did not do that sire." Arthur grunted and looked at each path closely, his mind still half on Merlin he pointed his bloody sword north and firmly said, "That way." he felt Merlin's surprise and it was returned. Arthur didn't know how he knew but he did. That was the right direction. Merlin nodded feeling his confidence. "Lets go."

Merlin nodded and followed his prince north, ignoring the two other paths completely.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur groggily made his way out of the little room. There was a small staircase which led him to the small main room of the hut. It reminded him slightly of Merlin's home. The main room held a fireplace in the far wall in front of it a table and two worn chairs took up much of the room. A cupboard against the wall acted as storage. In front of Arthur was a small cot on the ground. From the rafters hung bundles of herbs and other things Arthur couldn't recognize.

Merlin, his back to him was sitting on one of the chairs talking to a woman. The woman by looks seemed to be in her early thirties, she smiled brightly as Arthur came into view but Arthur just stared. She had blonde hair and green eyes full of kindness but marked by sorrow and struggle. Arthur hadn't seen Lady Moira look so tired or sad. His memories of her were full of brightness and laughter.

"Hello Prince Arthur, it's good to see you up and on your feet. I am Moira." He nodded, and looked back to the small bed, a wool blanket folded with a fur on top. He smiled softly as he remembered his knight's fondness for fur. "Where is G…the boy?" Moira frowned, "I'm so sorry sire, did he wake you. I did tell him to be quiet." She frowned and behind her Merlin glanced out the small window frowning as well. She looked nervous and Arthur tried his best to soothe her.

"You're the village healer?" Moira nodded and smiled softly, "Yes I am, I just helped your wounds heal more quickly. Of course Merlin never left your side, he was very worried about you." Arthur glanced at Merlin to see him staring out the window a little too intensely. He smirked, "He does worry too much. Thank you for your kindness Lady Moira, I am very thankful." Moira's eyes widened, "Oh I'm not-" "Don't worry about it."

Later that night Merlin made his way to Moira's a bundle of herbs in his arms. Since he had been studying with Gaius for three years he knew the most about herbs in their small group. Although from now on he vowed he'd invest more time learning how to heal. He remembered his father healing Arthur so quickly, he wanted to be able to do that. Moira was very kind, she taught him all of their regions herbs and Merlin drank it in, usually he wasn't so quick to remember but now he couldn't forget anything. It was probably his magic working to help him.

When he entered the hut he found Moira sitting on a chair looking happier than he'd ever seen her these past three days, oddly it was because of Arthur. The king sat before the fire, which looked more lively than the previous night, on the ground with Moira's eight year old son beside him. Arthur was telling little Galahad of Camelot and all her wonders, of famous knights and their extraordinary deeds, how they were the most brave and courageous of all men. Galahad had heard of Camelot, though he had never thought to venture out of his own kingdom and was looking at Arthur with wide-eyes and a child's grin on his face.

Lancelot and Gawain were both smiling to themselves watching the spectacle and Merlin himself couldn't stop the grin from showing on his face. Suddenly Galahad turned to his mother and asked, "Mama can I become a knight?" Moira looked at her son with saddened eyes, Arthur looking not at all guilty. "My boy, Knights are Lords of Camelot. You best stay to the village, besides Knights have to face such monsters and we don't want you to get hurt do we?" Galahad had the same kindness and truthfulness his mother had, far more mature for his age due to growing up in such poor conditions and losing his father just months prior, the little boy still saw goodness in everything.

When he answered it wasn't a surprise to Merlin. "I want to protect people Mama. Maybe if father knew how to fight like a knight he'd be here. I want to protect you." Moira straightened, silent and eyes tearing. It was Arthur who came to the rescue. "And so one day you shall."

Galahad was shooed to his bed and fell asleep as the conversation of his future and of his mother's took place, to change forever. Arthur spoke of what he wished Camelot to be, Moira who had known the Great Purge and Uther's rule and how it affected her own tyrant king saw before her a young man who would change the world. He wanted all men to have equal chances of success, of peasants becoming warriors, and love conquering titles. Lancelot looked down at this time, silent.

By the end Arthur had successfully convinced Moira this was the best choice she could make, and with some gold that Arthur had forced on her she nodded. Moira would have enough to travel to Camelot and make a home there with Arthur's help, already he was planning to open up her own shop for her herbs or get her a good seamstress job in the castle. Moira for once looked excited and by the end of the night fell asleep with a large grin on her face. Galahad only woke one to ask Arthur sleepily if he'd ever really become a knight. Arthur replied, "I'll train you myself."

Merlin found Arthur outside in the middle of the night, he was sitting down in the fields of growing wheat deeply in thought. He sat down besides him and nudged the king with his knee. "You were great with him Arthur." Arthur nodded then leaned into Merlin, "We changed it Merlin, the future. We already changed it." Merlin frown confused, "How?" "I met Galahad in Camelot four years from now. He was thieving to save Moira from an illness. Instead of punishing him, I helped his mother and then well punished him," Arthur smiled, "I sent him to be trained, he was a little too old but made up for it with determination. He made knighthood earlier than most, and is almost equal to Gawain and Lancelot. Although he has youth on his side."

Merlin and Arthur sat in silence together wondering what impact they had just made. Merlin did his best to ignore Arthur's body heat and their hands almost touching.


	14. Chapter 14

The great warlock Merlin was not sure how to handle this situation. They had gone through the treacherous forest, through a cave which only his magic gave light too, and down the steepest mountain he'd ever climbed. And during all that they killed great spiders, dragon-bird like creatures most likely related to the griffin, and some shadow like cats. Now, dirty, tired and swore they stopped at a sparkling river and as Merlin started camp Arthur went to the river to bathe.

His heart jumped at the sight of Arthur almost naked. He never took his breeches off but he still found himself entranced by his ex-lover's body. Little scars marked his skin, most noticeable his right shoulder wound and a faded thin red scar crossed his left side on his rib cage, but he also knew there was a scar on the outside of his right thigh, another just below his breechers right by his spine. Merlin had once traced all of Arthur's scares with his eyes, fingers and his lips. Arthur was just as honed as he was all those years ago even though he gained a little weight it was all muscle, he never went soft often saying to do so would welcome his death.

Merlin had once worshiped his king's body. He knew what Arthur looked like in the middle of orgasm. He knew what he looked like in the morning, peacfully asleep and looking unearthy beautiful. It felt so good to remember those times, before everything went wrong for them, yet the pain of it was excruciating. He just wished he had foreseen what his actions would have done. If he had done something differently, but he hadn't and he had spent seven years alone in shame and wishing for nothing but absolution that he knew he didn't deserve.

Arthur slowly made his way back shaking his head. His expression went from tired, to knowing, to anger. Before Merlin could snap out of his desire Arthur swiped at his head. It wasn't as hard as it should have been and Merlin felt Arthur responding reluctantly to his feelings. Although he still ordered sharply, "Stop that." Merlin's answer was to stand and reach for Arthur.

Arthur tried to move away but then he realized Merlin wasn't trying to kiss him but heal him. Arthur stood and let Merlin's hands roam over his tense shoulders and chest. He tried his best not to like it but somehow he knew Merlin's touch, it was familiar and Arthur tried his best to shut down their bond. For once it was Merlin who flinched and his eyes darkened, Merlin was hurt in more ways than Arthur knew. He knew the prince didn't care for him, but he also knew his king would move away from him too. He hadn't touched this body in years and had never dreamed he'd be allowed to again.

When Merlin finished, rather slowly Arthur thought, he asked his warlock, "Merlin…how did…how did we become lovers?" Merlin looked up as Arthur put on his tunic, his shoulder no longer distracting him. "It was strange at first. We were on a hunting trip and I don't know which one started, but first we were laughing over some joke Kay made then everyone was asleep and we kissed. We didn't speak for a week afterwards. Then everything went back to normal. A few months after that we were at a banquette, you drank too much and I helped you back to your room. We ended up kissing again more passionately. When I told you Gwen would betray you if you were married, it almost ruined our friendship never mind romance," Merlin smiled sadly, "then something made you change your mind, I'm not sure what it was but slowly your feelings for her faded and ours became stronger. It couldn't be denied anymore, it started slow, devastating at times and more feeling than we were both prepared for. But as always it was harder to part than to stay together."

Arthur didn't understand but didn't ask anymore questions. He laid beside the fire thinking of Merlin, the past one and this one. How could they have felt so much for each other and ended up like this. He knew one thing for sure, if he had felt that way for Merlin, then he still did. No matter how the future had turned out for them, Merlin and he were halves of a whole. Even in the midst of anger, betrayal and a path they couldn't get off even when it brought them extreme pain, they still needed each other. Even hating each other they would come together. It was their fate. Now he was worried, if he loved Merlin as deeply as Merlin loved him in the future, what was he doing to past Merlin right now?

"Get some sleep Arthur," Merlin said wide awake, feeling everything Arthur was, "Well leave at dawn." Slowly comforted oddly by Merlin's presence he fell asleep.

The next morning came and they travelled further into the forest, it was eerily beautiful, deep lush green even as autumn was approaching, the sun shown dimly making everything even more green, but the silence was ear piercing. Not one animal lived in these wood, good or bad, Arthur looked up hopeful that maybe a bird would pass by, none did. The only sounds were their breathing and crunching of their feet as they walked. Soon Arthur and Merlin found themselves in a clearing full of crumbling ruins. He recognized some of the symbols from Merlin's papers; they were magical.

Merlin slowly ran his hands down the stones, mumbling and his magic reacting to the place. Arthur stood back feeling, it was strange he could feel not only Merlin but his magic also. This was the first time it happened, it was almost like Merlin's magic was another person and he felt it tug on him, as if saying enjoy this with us. It was unnerving and yet Arthur embarrassingly felt his heart lurch and his body heat up. He crossed his arms not wanting to feel any desire for Merlin, especially when it was his magic he was responding to. An image of merlin beneathe him his eyes golden almost had Arthur gasping. Merlin glanced at him and said, "Ignore it." Arthur didn't speak, but he couldn't do such a thing either. It was too good.

Merlin stopped awhile later, they both knew this was the place, but the temple itself was just to honor the seasons. There were many across the land ancient and new, he saw no entrance and no reason why this place was so important. Arthur leaned back against a wall not feeling it move and asked, "Can't you spell it or something?" Merlin would have snapped back but Arthur was sincere, 'No unfortunately my magic doesn't want to."

Arthur stepped forward about to say, 'want to?' but he yelped as he fell into a trap, a tunnel engulfed him as he slid down into the earth, finally it stopped and Arthur had the wind knocked from him as he landed hard on the ground that seemed miles from the tunnels opening. "Arthur!" Merlin's eyes were wide as he saw his lover fall, he ran over to the trap only to find grass and dirt, no opening. Frantically he started to dig at the dirt, he looked up to where Arthur had been leaning and started to try and move it. "Arthur!" Painic taking over Merlin, he used his magic against the rock and ground. "Arthur!"

Arthur found himself in an underground chamber. It looked as if it had once been a hall, then collapsed into the earth. He stood slowly, legs and back aching from the fall. He looked around and up seeing no passage, no Merlin. His mind went blank for a moment as he thought of Merlin on the surface, alone. He had to forcefully shove the thoughts down and concentrate. The cave was lit by dust of crystals in the wall shining from a reflection of light that was no longer there. Magic. Arthur pulled out his sword and made his way to the only opening a small open doorway that seemed to lead to an anti-chamber.

What he found there changed him deeply. His view on his life, future and past and what was truly important to him and Camelot.


	15. Chapter 15

They moved west, the foursome now an army riding against the future. Their only goal; to kill a druid. Some would say it was cruel, others unfair, even more would call Arthur a murderer himself instead of just one's son. Lancelot and Gawain themselves had a lengthy conversation on the matter, on other options. It was Merlin though that convinced him. He told them of the dragon's prophecy, he told him of Mordred's plan to kill Arthur and take revenge on Camelot.

Arthur was the one who sealed it though as he said grimly, "You don't know the future with that boy in it." the look in his eyes said enough and Merlin's heart clenched. How could it be that bad? Their eyes met and Merlin knew, he knew, that somehow Mordred and maybe even Morgana had come between them. With longing for more than Merlin could understand Arthur looked at him as if he'd vanish before his eyes, or worse just turn around and walk away.

Merlin reached out and squeezed Arthur's shoulder, receiving a smile in return. Merlin knew when they were close, his magic reacting to the druids. He tried every spell he knew, including the new ones he learned in the library. But he knew nothing was certain. Arthur made them recite everything back to him and as dawn came they started marching further into the forest.

It started well, Merlin kept up his spells but reached out into the camp. Just a few minutes later a man emerged from the bushes responding to Merlin. He smiled at the warlock and then straightened at the sight of Arthur and his knights. "What is the meaning of this Emrys?"

Merlin looked serious and for some reason much stronger, Arthur eyed him carefully and couldn't help smiling at the familiar man. "We mean you and yours no harm Hastri, we are only here for the boy named Mordred." Hastri narrowed his eyes not cruelly but thoughtfully, the tall bearded man had always respected Emrys and the prophecy that surrounded him. "The boy is one of us, if you mean no harm than you should leave."

Merlin shook his head, "We cannot do that," He motioned over to Arthur and said, "This is not the prince of Camelot but King Arthur of Albion. He's from the future Hastri, I was the reason for this disturbance in the balance of time but I believe that perhaps Arthur being here could set a new balance one that is more powerful and lasting. Hastri use your magic if you do not believe me."

The moment Merlin said that Arthur felt a wave of what felt like water rush down him, instead of cold though it was warm, not harmful just curious. Hastri's eyes widened and Merlin continued, "Mordred may have started out good, he may have been your source of new power for the druid way to last beyond Uther's control. I don't know how he started Hastri but know what he is slowly changing into, Arthur knows this better than anyone. I saved him before, you know this, but I went against Kilagharrah the great dragon," At this Merlin had the full attention of the druid, "he said that Mordred will bring down Camelot and kill Arthur. He will become a man responsible for as many deaths as Uther Pendragon himself. Mordred will be the same, only this time the world will know a magical tyrant, he will destroy a beautiful Camelot, a magical one."

Hastri looked to Arthur and he nodded, "I am king of Camelot and I did and will again welcome magic back with the help of Merlin. After all, it would be very tiresome to find another manservant that doesn't bore me to death," Merlin grinned foolishly at him and Arthur smirked but then turned serious, "Mordred will go from fighting against Camelot to wanting it completely destroyed and in this time I do not blame him." He felt the eyes of everyone sharply on him but even so he stepped forward closer to the druid, "But Hastri my kingdom is great, it is a light among the darkness. I am not my father and I will rule with nothing but kindness and just."

The druid was silent for a moment and then said, "This needs to be discussed," before they could move he vanished. "Merlin…" Merlin didn't look good and said quickly, "He is on our side but if he says anything their going to revolt. Arthur, Mordred will escape!" With that said Arthur pulled out his sword and ran into the forest everyone behind him.

A battle followed many druids screamed and ran thinking it an ambush and a death sentence even though in this neighbouring kingdom magic was allowed. They tried not to permanently harm anyone, just knock unconscious but it was difficult especially when they used to magic to knock them down and by doing so their swords were not in full control. Arthur tried his best to look for Mordred but their were man children here, probably orphans.

Then he saw Hastri grab the boy and without speaking the older druid flew into the air, he floated there eerily and then dropped to the ground, he knew Mordred had just killed him. Then Mordred turned and face him. The boy was younger than he was used to seeing him. At fourteen he was tall and his eyes looked so intense they gave Arthur shivers as he slowly approached the boy. For a moment he couldn't help but think of Merlin's affair with him, think of the image that Merlin hadn't stopped of Mordred in Merlin's arms, underneath him. And just like all those years ago he was blinded for a moment in fury and jealousy.

He damped his emotions getting good at it with all the practice he had for the past seven years. "Mordred I want you to know that I will bring magic back to Camelot. For creatures, druids and sorcerers alike, all are welcome if they wish to learn but you must know it will only be there for those who wish to learn to help, to heal. Merlin has taught me not all magic is wrong or dangerous and Camelot will be like that. A beacon of light and magic for it is only when strength and magic come together that we can truly unite, that Camelot can become great. I will not let any of my people be harmed by sword or staff and when I am king that will include the druids if they so wish."

Mordred stayed alarmingly silent but Arthur could see a flicker in his eyes, whether it was because there were still screams echoing or because what Arthur said was indeed the truth he continued, "I will offer you a chance Mordred. You can give up all dark magic, give up your revenge and in a couple years when I am ready for kingship I will welcome you into the kingdom."

It was so difficult for him to say such words but Arthur meant them. He put aside his jealousy, he put aside his fury at all the harm he would one day cause. Perhaps this was enough, perhaps he could see that Arthur meant only kindness to him and his kin. Arthur went against all that told him to attack, and then Mordred answered by a cruel smile.

Arthur knew his mistake then, his heart jumped just before he was thrown through the air and weapon-less landed so hard he coughed feeling like he couldn't breathe. Then Mordred screamed, and Arthur followed suit feeling his ears explode. Then he felt nothing as the world went back.

Merlin's heart stopped as he saw Arthur stop moving he summoned dragon fire through his body and threw it at Mordred. Not fast enough to stop the intense spell Mordred stopped screaming a spell but then screamed in pain. Merlin knew he had burnt him, not damaging but enough to scar, then in the flames Mordred disappeared.

Merlin ran to his king. Dropping his shook Arthur, "Arthur come on, move." He put his face on his chest and sighed as he felt a strong pulse. It seemed all the energy faded from him then, the spell had been so above his training he didn't even know where it came from. But Arthur was safe and Merlin felt as if he could have lost his very soul in that moment. He wasn't sure when it happened but these past few months had changed him. Before it would have been devastating to lose Arthur before he couldn't even imagine it now it seemed like he would die the moment Arthur did. As if not only were their fates tide together but their lives as well. Slowly tiredly Merlin moved, looking at Arthur unconscious he looked so peaceful and Merlin couldn't help but lean forward and heart hammering lightly kiss Arthur.

He forgot about the knights who stood silently, awkwardly turning and getting firewood or just leaving the two alone. Gawain wasn't entirely surprised but Lancelot had a small smile one that held more than just simple amusement. Merlin forgot about Lancelot, and Gwen and politics and the fact that an heir would be needed in the future. He just knew then life without Arthur wasn't worth living.

When Arthur awoke he found a fire going and Merlin sleeping beside him, his body molding to Arthur's. His breath hitched, he never once thought he could see this again, it had been such a long time but Arthur had never forgotten, not the looks or touches. He had made a lot of mistakes, Merlin some himself, he tried moving but the pain in his ears and head only made him groan. Lancelot looked over, "Are you alright?" The whispered question only made it worse. He came back to the now, night had fallen, he was sleeping on blankets from the camp and meat was cooking over the fire, the smell made him queasy but he knew Merlin would get him to eat.

Slowly Merlin opened his eyes frowning, he slowly sat up. Arthur groaned thinking about what just happened, "Mordred…" He cringed at his voice. Merlin looked at the knights and wiped his face waking himself up. "He's gone as are the others, we failed." Arthur tried to shake his head but stopped, "No they heard me."

Awhile later while everyone eat and yes Merlin forced him to have a few bites, Arthur got the strength to move slightly. He would be better tomorrow afternoon Merlin said the spell just had to wear off and a good nights sleep would do a lot of good. Arthur grunted and moved his head so that it rested on Merlin's lap. The action was so unexpected Gawain's and Lancelot's conversation stopped mid sentence. Merlin ducked his head to hide his embarrassment and yes a little bit of joy as well. The feelings were new and they frightened him slightly but he couldn't help them from forming.

Merlin was the only one to hear Arthur whisper, "I missed you." He couldn't help the smile and his hand from stroking Arthur's soft hair gently. He wouldn't be smiling if he knew Arthur had already planned something else, something that had been plaguing the king for years, something he would use if they didn't kill Mordred, something much worse.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you so much for the reviews! i hope you all like where its going. I'm trying to put in as much as i can and still tie everything together. Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin was more scared than he had ever been and he had been in a lot of situations that he felt fear. Arthur had been gone an hour and a half and he tried everything to get access to that dammed tunnel, nothing worked. Merlin dropped to the ground, a look of defeat written on his body. For once in years he was as useless as Arthur had once believed he was.

Arthur stood in front of what appeared to be a rusted dusty mirror. It was large and oval, at one time beautiful but as Arthur looked at it he realized it wasn't really a mirror, his reflection wasn't there instead it's image was underwater. He saw fish and the movement of the water, plants swayed and then in the dark he saw movement. When he realized what it was he stepped back shocked. A girl floated in the mirror, her skin was paler than any he had seen, her hair and eyes were dark, she wore a flowing dress that at one time could have been any color but was now a bluish green.

She smiled at him in his mind he heard her, "You are prince Arthur of Camelot." He nodded, "Yes, who are you?" "My name is no longer important. What is my prince, is your future. Tell me, do you wish to know what lead you to this path? Do you wish to know the hidden power of Camelot, and how to change it?"

Arthur stood in silence for several minutes then slowly he nodded. And like most of his decisions when it came to Merlin or magic he regretted it.

* * *

The four men snuck back into Camelot and Arthur silently wondered how strong his defences really were is so many were able to just walk in and out as they pleased. He thought of Morgana the traitor and how many times he and Merlin had snuck out to so something against his father. Arthur made his way to the castle to inform his father on his report. They had convinced Uther that magic had been used to get Arthur enough time to trace Mordred. Not that it had mattered. The three others made their way to Gaius's chambers.

The old physician was making tea, humming as a tonic was boiling beside him. He looked up and moved then the men saw someone else was there. Gwen. She looked nervous but when she saw who had entered she jumped up, "Lancelot what are you doing here?" Lancelot grinned abut then it faded, "I'm helping Arthur with something. Are you ill my lady?" he quickly strode towards her and cast a worried look at Gaius as Gawain cast a glance at Merlin.

"I am fine Lancelot," She saw Gawain and smiled, 'It's nice to see you again." Lancelot looked towards Gawain as he nodded, "As it is you." "How long do you think you'll stay?" "However long I am needed." The look past between the two had the other men in the room shuffling their feet until Gaius coughed and said, "Tea's ready, lets sit."

It was only awhile latter that Arthur strode into the room. Lancelot stood willing to give his chair up beside Gwen but Arthur paid him no heed and grabbed a stool sitting almost farthest away right beside Merlin. "Gwen it's good to see you." Gwen smiled as Lancelot sat down trying his best not to look too pleased. "I need you to tell me something Gwen. Can you do that for me?" Gwen nodded, "Of course Arthur anything." "What do you know of Morgana?" She cast a quick glance at Gaius and he spoke.

"She knows of Morgana's magic and that she means Camelot harm. "Well Gwen I want you to know your important to Camelot, to me and Morgana." Gwen blushed embarrassed with both men to which she felt something for sitting together, "But I need you to know that the person you grew up with, the woman who's your best friend is no longer this Morgana. She's changed." Gwen nodded frowning, "I know that, I saw her do a spell a couple months ago to harm you sire. I warned Gaius you see. I just don't understand it, why would see mean you harm?"

Arthur smiled, "It's simple really she's my sister, well half-sister and illegitimate heir to the thrown of Camelot." Gwen was shocked into silence and Lancelot reached out comforting her. "We need your help Gwen. Will you help me?" Gwen nodded with saddened eyes but behind that was determination, Arthur nodded back and stood. Gawain leaned back his feet crossed on the table much to Gaius' dismay and spoke, "What do you plan?" Arthur looked at everyone in the room and said, "For years I was in the dark about what Mordred had always planned. I knew that Morgana and her sister Morgause had planned to rule Camelot and I knew Mordred wanted to destroy it but it took me a very long time to connect them. So since we can't kill Mordred, we're going to kill Morgana instead."

Merlin was looking at him seriously in his little bedroom. The others were in the main room talking and Merlin asked, "Are you okay with this?" Arthur cocked his head and asked, "Are you?" Merlin confused narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean?" Arthur shook his head, "Nothing, don't worry Merlin. We're going through with this and everything is going to be right."

Merlin nodded feeling better at that statement. Arthur stepped closer and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders, "Trust me?" Merlin nodded and before any of them thought about it they were kissing. It wasn't light or innocent and both men gasped at the feeling of each others mouths and tongues. Merlin grabbed at Arthur's back and tunic as Arthur's hands slipped into Merlin's hair tugging softly just the way he knew Merlin liked. Merlin gasped and smiling Arthur kissed down his jaw to his neck, that sweet spot just…there, "Ugg…Arth…ur." The king pushed his warlock back until he was against the wall and both their bodies were grinding together.

Heart pounding, hips buckling Arthur felt as if he'd explode with need. So long, so long without Merlin, he needed him like air. His hands roamed, skinner than he was used to but just as delicious, over Merlin's chest and ribs, that spot that always made him weak, Arthur couldn't help but reach around and grab Merlin's ass grinding their erections together. Arthur groaned and reclaimed Merlin's mouth wanting to get this back, make Merlin never forget him, never again think of leaving or betraying. His whole body was pleading to never let go. Their movements became more frantic, more desperate. It was strange though too not be pushed further by Merlin's desire, sure he felt it through his body but their bond hadn't been made and right now he missed it greatly. Just when Arthur was ready to rip the stupid blue tunic off Merlin's chest a knock sounded at the door.

"Sire," Gaius said, "Your father sent Kay to come fetch you, he wishes to speak to you before you retire." Breathless, Merlin was supported by the wall, he knew he was red both from what happened, and shock. He couldn't believe what happen but his body burnt everywhere Arthur had touched, everywhere he rubbed against, gods he so hard. Arthur himself managed to get composed faster, still slightly pink, he nodded not entirely sure what to say and walked very dignified and graceful into the room and Merlin heard the door close before his legs gave out and he sunk to the floor, eyes wide and breathing hitched.


	17. Chapter 17

Prince Arthur sat on the sandy, dirty ground inside a glittering cave. He was cross legged, his head in his hands as he tried his best to get rid of the images flashing across his eyes but he smelt them, he felt them, they engrained themselves to his skull. Somehow he saw their bond, a bright blue spark of energy almost like a rope, it grew and strengthened and he felt Merlin above him breathe in deeply, his fear and worry and desperation not letting up and soothing just a little.

But Arthur for once couldn't concentrate on Merlin. He saw his sword Excalibur, another limb really not just a sword, he could hear it humming to him wanting him and him alone to wield it. He could see it clean and joyful practicing with Galahad when he was just a lad, he could see it bloody and grimy in battle, in Mordred's chest it struck.

He saw Merlin young and clueless fighting for Arthur's life against Morgause. He remembered being unconscious and coming to only to see his pathetic warlock doing magic, powerful magic. He saw himself debating a long while what to do, then the image changed and he was laying in bed sunlight streamed in the windows and there laying naked in his arms Merlin looked down on him, half on top of him smiling and the look of pure devotion in his eyes, love. Arthur gasped at the bond, pure not tampered with or withered it was marvellous the amount of feeling, like they were truly one person, one heart. How could it have been that strong, how could he have given it up?

Then he saw Gwen and she was smiling sitting beside him as the queen. She was happy and Arthur remembered their kisses and looks but then as he heard Merlin's voice, his knowledge he saw it too. Gwen moving in the shadows just as well as Morgana she ran to Lancelot in the night. A love that couldn't be denied no matter how much they wished too. Ironic, Merlin had stopped him from ruining Camelot from a betray of love. Only to do the same with himself. Arthur saw Morgana as he remembered her, kind and smiling but it changed tainted with treachery and hatred. He fully understood now why she had too die. He saw her true self and it wasn't as captivating as her body.

But mostly he saw Merlin, smiling lovingly, looking at him with pride and teasing him. He then saw him as he was now, saddened with too much weight upon his shoulders, he saw him crying tears running down his face begging for forgiveness, begging for things to change, for them to go back. But even the great warlock couldn't turn back time. Everyone knew that was too dangerous.

*************Flashback******************

Morgana had lured him out to the open. Arthur knew it but still he had spread out his men, Merlin knowing exactly what he was going to do. Merlin would come to him if he truly needed help. Besides he knew it was their best defence to split up, his men didn't know his sister the way he did.

Arthur had been king for almost a decade, the first couple of years the hardest. Many had tried revolting against some of his new laws. Commoners becoming knights and magic coming back at the same time had been too great a change but with Merlin beside him they had succeed and since succeed in bringing down almost every kingdom to rise against them and allied kingdoms only strengthened their treaties. He couldn't have done it without his lover though, he made magical laws, even opened schools not that they were all buildings some of the villages had instead just gone out into the fields or forests, it was stunning to see. It was Merlin who governed over the magical kingdom, he was the one the people went to for help, advice or to tell who was abusing their gifts. He was a judge of his own right, a wise adviser not only to Arthur but open to anyone.

Now for almost six years they had peace. It was felt all round, impossible to ignore, people weren't starving or scared of lords or their king. They knew that help would be given no matter the issue and bandits and rangers had reduced to almost nothing. Their was no need to steal for people had a better life, they had more to eat and houses of their own, he cared for each peasant, for every servant and farmer. Their lives were hard but simple and he respected that, they in turn knew that and loved him back.

Now Moraga was ready to strike again, he had seen her true colors but a year before Uther died indeed many believed seeing his daughter so full of hate to him and Camelot had lead to his death faster than what the illness should have taken him. Arthur grimly held fast to his sword, he knew Morgana to fight dirty any way she could win she would. She had tried killing him many times as a prince, once while he was king and now it was time this ended. Her supporters knew nothing of ruling, nothing of being chosen by king and destiny. Uther could have named her, he did not and Arthur will die before giving up his place, not now, not when he had finally found his place on his thrown.

She stood in a meadow her back to him wearing a red tunic and black breeches. A belt held her sword and dagger, her black hair was tied in a tight bun and as she turned he saw she barely aged. She looked older yes but they both seemed to take it gracefully. "Arthur you came." She smiled coldly at him as he raised Excalibur. She smirked, "Your famous sword won't help you now king." "Morgana I really don't give a damn what you say, you're going to die today."

"I highly doubt it." Morgana pulled out her sword and attacked. The battle went on for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been. She was faster than most of his opponents since she was less muscled and carried less armour. But he was still stronger. After attacking, defending and dancing across the meadow both soon wore down. They were evenly matched and it was highly difficult to find any opening for a quick stab or thrust.

"Surrender Arthur, I am eldest the crown should have been mine long ago." Arthur shook his head, "I will die first." Morgana smiled and said, "Suite yourself," then she attacked. Arthur grunted getting pushed back and finding his opening he hooked her sword and sent it flying. She fell to the ground with three noticeable slicing from his attacks. She smiled as he raised his sword only to stop.

He saw bright red. A dagger, the exact dagger he had given her all those years ago now embedded in his shoulder. And as he looked upon it he felt the searing pain, not a normal wound he looked horrified to his sister. Just then feeling his pain Merlin appeared in the crest of the trees. "Arthur," Morgana said, "you always relied too heavily on that silly sword. The poison of the Achenamous had no cure."

Arthur fell to his knees, to the ground, the pain of the poison spreading through his arm and down to his fingers. Then Merlin, his precious Merlin was there. "Arthur, Arthur!" His lovers eyes were wide, fearful and he could feel his heart speed almost break. Distantly he thought if this was the last time he would feel such closeness to him. "Merlin…kill…her…" Merlin moved on his knees faced Morgana the witch and raised his hand.

Seconds passed and Merlin's magic for the first time ever failed him. Morgana stood and laughed as she vanished leaving Arthur looking horrified at his lover but he couldn't form the words as blackness consumed him.

That had been it, or the start of it. A breakage in their bond. Merlin never fully cured the wound but held it in his shoulder, Arthur now knew why it almost constantly hurt. But Arthur had never understood why he didn't kill her, and Merlin himself couldn't give him an answer. Merlin didn't know. Merlin cried in Arthur's arms as he was bedridden for three weeks. But Arthur didn't cry, both of them knew something had taken place, something they couldn't undo. They felt the change inside them, slight but devastating perhaps they could have fixed it, perhaps this was just part of their destiny. Arthur would never see Merlin the same way as he did that morning, and Merlin would never rid of the guilt when he looked at his king, at his eternal wound.

And then slowly Arthur and Merlin broke, it happened over a few years, Arthur tried to stop it as did Merlin but somehow nothing worked and slowly their love slipped from them, being replaced by doubt, and anger, and blame, Arthur was not able to forgive though he tried, the gods knew he tried to get something back, to get Merlin back, as Merlin himself did, and then when he announced a marriage Merlin finally broke. It was the dagger in Merlin that time, one just if not more hurtful than Morgana's. And maybe Arthur did it out of revenge or maybe he just gave in to the demands of an heir. Merlin didn't know because the night of the wedding was the worst night for them both.

Their bond had been made out of love in the act of breaking it, it tore at both their souls. It completely shattered whatever they could have rescuded, and in pain and Arthur's request for him to leave, to leave camelot, his home and yes Arthur requested Merlin to leave his side, leave his lover forever, he left to lose himself and try to learn how to not feel, to not care that his heart had been ripped from him and his other half wated nothing of him. And Arthur stayed and learned to block Merlin out and maybe when Merlin wasn't in the front of his mind, maybe he was able to pretend that years of Merlin by his side didn't affect him as much as he knew it did.

It never worked but Arthur was good at pretending.

***************End of Flashback*******************

Slowly Arthur came back to his self, laying curled up feeling the sharp excruciating pain from the break of their incredible bond. Then slowly that pain ended and he was left empty with only the ache in his shoulder. He laid there for a few moments more flashes crossed his mind, more feelings, more Merlin always Merlin, then slowly they too faded and he sat up.

The Lady didn't smile, nor did she speak instead she raised a hand and beside the wall a staircase formed. When he emerged from the temple, the walls moving to form a door he saw Merlin sitting by the wall looking so small and horrid he couldn't stop himself from falling beside his best friend and hugging the surprised and relieved warlock.

Merlin melted into the hug, tears wetting Arthur's neck.


	18. Chapter 18

Night had fallen, Gaius sighed tired, Gawain slouched in his chair as Gwen wiped at her eyes Lancelot had started to pace to better think. Arthur and Merlin were the only ones truly awake, he had just came back an hour ago with an extra cot in his arms for Lancelot, and to go over the details, if he was this particular now, Merlin felt sorry for his future knights. "Alright any questions?" Arthur stood his hands resting on the back of Merlin's chair. When no one spoke up he nodded, "Okay, it's time for bed. Lancelot can I speak with you?"

Lancelot followed him into Merlin's bedroom after saying goodnight to Gwen before she left. Once the door shut they stood there a little awkwardly, Arthur thinking about the future, Lancelot thinking about the past. "I want you to know that Gwen chose," Lancelot swallowed and started to speak but Arthur shook his head and continued, "She will always have feelings for me, as I will her," Lancelot looked down ready to give up his love to Arthur knowing he would treat her like the queen she deserved to one day be. "What she feels for me is love but there are different kinds, she needs you like she needs air. It won't be denied and I will not be so shellfish as to keep you two apart any longer." Arthur felt something shift, he hoped with everything he had that the prince in the future had changed his mind. He would hate to see him and Lancelot fight over Gwen or worse see them married and have Merlin's vision come true. It would break Camelot.

Arthur couldn't tell the expression on Lancelot's face for there were many emotions written there but soon a smile formed and the two men shook hands a new bond formed between them. "Just don't hurt her and please keep the name Alaric in mind." Lancelot looked confused at the request but nodded anyway. As they entered the main room Gaius was already asleep on his bed Gawain made his way past them after saying goodnight to Merlin's bed. Arthur just about stopped him when he saw Merlin making his bed on the floor after setting up Lancelot's cot a little ways off of Gaius'.

Arthur went up to Merlin and touched his shoulder gently, Merlin blushed, nodded and said night. As he made his way to the stairs outside Lancelot stopped him, "You don't love Gwen in the future," he stated after shutting the door, "Are you in love with Merlin?" Arthur straightened and replied with the only answer he could make, "I know what it's like to not be able to have the one person you want. Some actions can change your life so dramatically all you wish is to go back, some actions change you, who you were and wanted to be, you see the world differently. Don't let that happen Lancelot, not to you. Don't ever doubt the love you have with Guinevere, the moment you doubt it, it dies."

A saddened, wise, and regretfully king stood in front of Lancelot so unlike the prince he had known and he knew he wouldn't forget this man, and the words he spoke. Lancelot felt privileged in a way he had never felt before to be in this man's presence. He felt as if he was looking upon someone great, someone legendary, and for once Lancelot thought of something greater than just being a knight of Camelot. He wanted to be the knight of Camelot, he wanted to sit beside this king and die protecting him because he knew this man would one day be his best friend, a best friend willing to die for him too, for all of them. And as that truth sunk in and Lancelot gazed at his king, a king yet to arrive, he knew too, he would help Prince Arthur find his way, "Goodnight Lancelot. Have a good rest, we're going to need you at full strength in the next couple of days." Then the king smiled softly, turned and disappeared from view leaving the future knight deep in thought, about knighthood and yes though just a few weeks ago it was fantasy, he thought of a wife. He thought of Guinevere.

Of his own destiny.

* * *

Merlin did his best to be patient but it was wearing thin, they had returned safely to Camelot but Arthur still refused to tell him what he had seen. It changed him though, Merlin could sense it, not only that but even his knights knew something changed. It was in his eyes, his walk, his very being and it worried Merlin. He wasn't so awkward or stiff about Merlin being too close, in fact they touched a lot more just a hand on the shoulder or a brushing of a knee, it reminded him of their earlier years even though now it wasn't on purpose, he would have been grateful if he wasn't fretting so much.

"Please tell me what you saw?" Merlin finally said as he found Arthur on the inner wall looking down into town. He had always a habit of looking out windows or being here when he wanted to think. Arthur sighed, "I saw a lot of things. The past, a bit of the future, I saw Morgana and you and Mordred."

Arthur remembered the battle, the screams, clashes of swords and neighing of horses. He remembered the fear of wide use of magic and he saw Merlin, as powerful as the very gods light up the sky using his magic to kill, to protect him. He saw Mordred and how he struck him, and how he himself fell. He remembered being on the ground broken and dying and being laid next to a lifeless Merlin.

"I saw many things Merlin. But isn't it you who says we have to be careful about the future." Merlin sighed but realized he wasn't going to get anymore. They stood there in silence as the sun began to set, shinning them in golden light, both of them dreading what was to come. Merlin only moved a half an hour later, he looked over at Arthur who didn't react but also didn't let go of Merlin's hand that he had reached for and indeed intertwined their fingers. Merlin smiled hesitantly and went back to watching the sun make it's decent.

* * *

**Arthur's Note**

So i hoped you like it. Everythings coming close now. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering why Merlin didn't kill Morgana it will be revealed in time just like everything else, and yes it will effect a future battle. The outcome-you'll just have to keep reading. Lol, thanks and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Morgana knew Arthur watched her. She could feel something was about to happen, her magic even reacted to it, becoming unpredictable. Nervous since Arthur's return she didn't even dare contact her sister. Merlin was constantly around her, and if not him then Gwen. Her once best friend now was just a nuisance and blocking her at getting out of the castle. But Gwen didn't know and she knew, humble, gentle loving Gwen would never do anything against her, she was the one person Morgana had been able to keep in the dark so she was extra careful around her.

Morgana didn't know if Arthur would attack her in the shadows for she knew he would never come out especially when she had such a pull over their father. She sat next to him smiling and laughing and asked, "Tell me Uther what do you think of Lord Penway?" They both turned to the handsome lord who had won one of the knights competitions, Arthur arranging the game and therefore not able to take part.

Arthur clenched his jaw as he saw Morgana talking to his father as if she wasn't planning their deaths every day. He didn't bother to even act civil towards the witch. She had-will-cause so much devastation and his father just let her have free will of his kingdom. He smirked, remembering that while he gave her free reign he Arthur was the one who would wear the crown.

He turned and found Merlin's eyes, Merlin stepped forward and filled his goblet, he leaned in a little too far, blocked from Morgana's view by Uther and asked, "Should I corner her tonight?" Arthur's mouth tightened as his eyes wandered to different possibilities then said, "No leave it. Father will be to alert tonight. Just tell Lancelot and Gawain to be ready." Merlin nodded and stepped back, his eyes on Morgana his sole focus to protect Arthur.

* * *

Arthur sat on his thrown in an empty hall. The silence was just what he needed to think, his few wounds from the forest were healing nicely, quickly thanks to Merlin. His mind though was in turmoil, what he had seen had affected him deeply. He never truly thought of individual people affecting his kingdom, he after all, was prince, king now and it should be his and only his decisions that did such a thing to Camelot.

But it wasn't. Had he known that Merlin, his idiot, his _manservant _the boy he liked to pick on and push around can have such a hold on Camelot and indeed the king himself. Since coming back just a day ago their bond had strengthened even more, Merlin couldn't keep him out at all now. Arthur was so used to feeling Merlin's emotions it became normal, he didn't mind and also it hurt less.

It was somehow reassuring, welcome to have Merlin even a little more open. He was in less pain than he used to be, and Arthur was grateful. The great doors opened and in stepped his wide Queen Katrina. She was graceful, beautiful making a perfect royal, perfect Queen. Dressed in a white gown she floated up to him. Sitting beside him on her thrown, she straightened her back, clasped her hands in her lap and held her head high and then she turned to him relaxing a wide smile on her face as she asked, "What is it that weighs so heavily on your mind my husband?"

He realized that she called him that often but mostly in front of Merlin. He didn't blame her, not really it had been well known and her coming into his life they both knew had not changed his feelings. He felt awful for doing this too her and yet she didn't once complain, didn't once demand for more from him. He could never hate her but he also could never love her the way she wanted, no needed. Katrina was truly a vision of a queen she knew precisely what to say and do. Even Merlin, he knew through their bond, didn't hate her, he hated the fact that she was his wife, his lover but Katrina herself he didn't loathe. Both of them were much better than him.

He sighed but before he could reply the great doors opened again. In walked Merlin, he was wearing blue, dark as midnight but just as graceful, he wasn't sure when he changed so but he did. Merlin was fey like, he had an unearthly beauty that seemed to have grown with age. Merlin tried to shut his emotions down but Arthur grasped at it and felt his jealousy, sadness but also acceptance and a deep little bubble of fear and desperation. That he knew was separate from Katrina.

Arthur didn't look at his wife and neither did Merlin instead Merlin looked directly in his eyes and calmly said, "It's time. I've seen it, we go to war tomorrow." Arthur sat back the weight of the world suddenly on his shoulders, hard and heavy to endure. But he saw the faces of his kingdom, he saw their trust and knowledge that their king loved them and would do anything for them. He would die for every person in Camelot.

Arthur saw this in Merlin's eyes.

"So we shall." Was his calm answer back. Katrina reached for his hand as Merlin turned and walked back out.


	20. Chapter 20

Gaius was found in his chambers reading a large silently repeating words only Merlin could pronounce naturally. He looked worried as he glanced up, Arthur nodded and shut the door going to Merlin and his knights. "Alright it's time." Everyone looked at him with stoic faces, stood and got ready for the battle.

Gwen was nervous, not only had she just dealt with her feelings for two men but now her best friend was her enemy. The amount of loss she had, she knew would affect her and she knew she would love fiercely knowing just how fragile lives could be. Arthur she knew loved her, though not as he did just months prior. And if she was being truthful, now that she had time to examine her own feelings with both of them here she had to admit, Lancelot was a pull in her that would never cease. They were meant to be together and these past few days with him in Camelot had been wondrous. The first day he had tried to stay distant but after a talk to Arthur which Gwen knew she would never discover the content he had refused to be pushed away. And Gwen was grateful. She loved him more deeply than she had Arthur, it was instant not the slow gradual love she had been developing for Arthur.

She was jumpy around Morgana now she organized all her jewellery and plumed the pillows. "My Lady, have you seen Merlin this afternoon?" She swallowed getting ready to play her part. Morgana turned to her, eyes cold but a curious smile on her face, "No I haven't. Why do you ask?" "Oh," Gwen looked upset for a second, "I just wanted to catch him before he left. I wasn't sure if he was leaving this afternoon or next." Morgana frowned, "He left, why?"

Gwen gave a small apologetic small, "Well miss, I overheard Arthur and Uther this morning. Arthur said that he had to go on another trip for Camelot's safety." Gwen bit her lip and frowned. "Please Gwen, whatever you can remember would be most helpful. I too had to speak to Arthur." Morgana was in front of her looking compassionate and holding Gwen's hands. Gwen nodded, "Well I mostly heard that Uther was complaining about bringing Merlin again and no knights. He said it was too dangerous on the borders with King Cenred as our enemy. I'm sorry this is all I remember, I was focussed on my chores."

Morgana smiled, "That's alright Gwen. You may leave now, I can undress myself. Do make sure you get some rest tonight." Gwen nodded, curtsied and left. Only relaxing once she turned the corner, Lancelot there to comfort her, "You did good my love. Go home and stay out of this, we want none of tonight coming back to you." Gwen nodded upset that she couldn't do more, "Be careful," with a parting kiss she made her way home. Minutes later the door opened and silently, gracefully Morgana the king's ward made her way down the silent dark halls of Camelot.

Morgana first went to Uther's chambers. She trusted Gwen but not as much as to take her word. She wasn't about to walk into a trap. "Enter." She heard after she knocked, opening the door she found her father reading papers on his table. "Morgana," the king became alert in a second, "Are you alright child, why aren't you in bed at this time of night?" Morgana smiled sweetly, "Oh Uther I'm sorry to disturb you-"

"Nonsense, nothing you can do would disturb me, come sit down." "Actually I was wondering if Arthur left for the borders, there was something I needed to tell him. I went riding with Gwen this afternoon, I needed some time to think you see." Morgana had actually been convinced to do it after days of hearing Gwen say it would be lovely to see the forest this time of year. Since Gwen seemed to be her only ally and to not raise anymore suspicion she had given in.

Uther frowned, "Yes he did leave for the eastern border. Boy is so stubborn, he took only his manservant again. Why he keeps that boy around after he's shown nothing of great value is beyond my understanding. But he had assured me he will be staying at Lord Alwyn's estate while he conducts business." Morgana nodded, "Well I suppose it could wait until he returns. Thank you Uther, I should get some sleep now." Uther nodded, smiled and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams my dear."

Morgana made her way out of the castle with Merlin, Gawain and Lancelot following. Merlin had tried this before but he didn't know her then, not her tactics. Now he knew just how far back they should be to stay unnoticed. He was sort of grateful she caught him before. They only had one chance, she couldn't catch them, they had to change destiny.

Morgana made her way to the forest, there she stood until Morgause emerged out of the darkness. The two sisters embraced, Morgana spoke first, "Merlin and Arthur have left Camelot." "To where?" "The eastern border." "Are you sure of this sister?" Morgana nodded and said, "It was confirmed by Uther."

Morgause started pacing then said, "When did they leave?" "Just this afternoon, he won't be there for another two days." Morgause nodded, "Don't worry about Arthur, I'll take care of him, my magic is stronger than yours. Go back to the castle and kill Uther." Morgana nodded, determination in her eyes. "Here, you'll need this." And there Morgause placed a black dagger in Morgana's hand. "Make it look as if one of the knights turned traitor." Morgana smiled cruelly, "I know just the one." They hugged again, and all three men tensed as Morgause said, "Now Merlin won't be here to stop you." They departed, Morgana making her way back to the castle and Merlin desperately wanted to follow. But he had a mission to complete, Arthur needed him to do this.

They followed Morgause just a little while when Merlin's eyes turned yellow and fire flashed before Morgause. She fell backwards, shocked and jumped back up. Stunned just for a moment, Gawain used it to his advantage and was the first to attack. Working as a team Lancelot and Gawain fought her, using every tactic, Gawain fought dirty using everything at his disposal and even though Lancelot knew how important this was he didn't fight dishonourably.

Both worked as one exhausting Morgause's physical energy while Merlin blocked all of her spells. He was more powerful but she was more taught, he realized after a half an hour how right Arthur was to make him read every book at that damned library or most of them. She summoned the trees to move and attack him and Merlin tried freezing them while striking her back with lightning. All of them were sweating, tired and aching and ready for the slightest weakness to be shown, then Merlin remembered it, a new spell not yet tested and screamed, "Lor Kvonmedean Dig Natra!" Morgause screamed, pain tearing her from the inside and both Gawain and Lancelot reacted at the same time stabbing her in her stomach and chest.

Morgause the sorceress, half-sister to Morgana fell to the ground bloody and broken finally taking her last breath. Lancelot and Gawain tried to catch their breath as they tugged their swords out of her. Then Merlin's eyes went golden once again and to make sure no one ever raised her magically he set fire to her body, so hot and so fast in seconds nothing was left but ash.

Panting all of them were dirty, from falling or rolling on the ground to miss magic attacks and swords, they looked at each other a big fat grin on all their faces. Then all at once the ran. Their thoughts now on Morgana and Arthur back in the castle.

* * *

They had made camp just inside the border. They had passed many people, mostly farmers and merchants, all making their way to the safety of the castle. Each face had lit up at the sight of their king, Arthur. The king himself though still a prince showed no fear, instead he seemed to calm them by showing only calmness, showing strength and even lightness in his eyes. It was as if he knew the outcome and there was no way Camelot would lose.

It was a lie though as Arthur sat in his tent alone, the fear pressed into him until his body was numb with it. He had never entered a war where swords would declare the outcome. Sure Mordred couldn't kill Merlin but him and his people were in danger. Merlin had gathered all sorcerers and druids and creatures that were loyal to Camelot, Arthur and even Merlin himself.

Merlin walked in then looking hesitant, "Don't worry Merlin, you never needed permission before to enter. In fact I remember you barging in whenever you felt like it, when did you learn how to knock?" Merlin smiled and blushed, "About the time you threw your breakfast tray at me when I caught you-" "I don't want to hear the end of that Merlin." They both laughed releasing a lot of tension they both carried.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked as he sat down opposite him. Arthur sighed, "Do we have a chance Merlin?" Ever honest and truthful Merlin was the one person who would never lie to him, not even to spare his feelings. Merlin poured him a goblet of wine and said, "A slight one, it's going to be bad. I'll use all my magic Arthur but I'm not almighty." Arthur nodded reached across the table and took Merlin's hand. Warm, long fingers, there were no calluses, magic he knew because Merlin used to have them. Now his hands were soft. For a few minutes they didn't speak, then silently as if it would ruin everything if he spoke any louder Arthur whispered, "I'll do everything I can, Merlin, to keep you alive."

It was then that their bond opened up and both caught each other's eyes. They felt it, that need for each other, the one made before they were lovers, the one that had kept them together in the beginning when Arthur did nothing but bully and Merlin was his useless manservant. Merlin smiled feeling that warmth deep in his soul something that he had almost forgotten the feeling of. Arthur did the same, wanting nothing more than to feel this close to Merlin always.

"I'll keep you safe." I'll keep you with me, it was silent but both heard it.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow only a few more chapters left. lol. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

Arthur met Morgana on her way, as predicted, to Uther's chamber. She stopped suddenly when she saw him, her face turning cold and calculating. Arthur smiled, in all the years he knew Morgana, he never would have guessed this would be the end. Without Morgana in the future Mordred won't have a hold on Camelot, he'll be powerful yes, but stoppable. It would give true hope not the kind he'd been pretending.

"Where are you off to this fine evening my sister?" Morgana froze stepping slowly towards him, "I though you were supposed to be travelling." Arthur nodded, moving off the wall and standing in the middle of the hallway. "Well you see Merlin is such an idiot to travel with, he really doesn't shut up. So I got a headache a little while out and then….well I decided to put off the border until I felt better. And of course I don't like to have snakes in my home and leaving them unattended." Morgana's eyes narrowed, "So what do you suppose Arthur. You're going to kill me?" She laughed at that but Arthur shrugged, "You want Uther dead, you want me dead. Why not duel, we are no longer children Morgana let us settle this as adults. Stop hiding in the shadows and come fight me. This is the only chance I will give you to fight honourably."

Arthur turned knowing Morgana would not decline the duel. She might be corrupt and hateful but she wasn't yet as powerful or as horrible as she'll become. She deserved a warrior's death something she had been holding from Uther and Arthur himself. They crossed the hallways side by side nodding to the guards and soon headed downstairs to one of the many underground chambers. Here was where everything from ancient treasury to banned magical books were kept. Arthur told the two guards there that Uther had sent them to make sure everything was in order and that they could go on an hour leave. Then Arthur led her to a recently emptied chamber, he walked around the walls lighting torches with the one in his hand. In the middle of the small stone room stood a worn wooden rack that held two swords.

Morgana smiled cruelly, "You planned all this out Arthur? You're going to fight me in the underground of Camelot, what would the people say of their future king?" Arthur stood in front of the swords and pulled one out, "They would say that I saved them from a fate more horrible than death." Morgana laughed and took off her cape, revealing a red tunic the same color as Arthur's and black breeches, a belt across her hips. "Well I hope you recall I won the last time we duelled." Arthur smiled, "Oh don't worry I clearly remember that time." Morgana grabbed her sword, noting the fact that Arthur was taking about something else, she noticed his shoulder rolled. "Now Morgana I hope you had a good day riding, it will your last."

Morgana was about to say Gwen would follow him when she screamed. Behind her Gaius unnoticed until now was mumbling a spell, a binding spell,. Morgana could now feel it inside her and she raised her arm with the rest of her magic and Gaius went fly into the wall. He dropped to the ground and did not move. But it had the right affect, the room would not hold any magic. Morgana panting turned to Arthur, said, "That wasn't very gentlemanly," then attacked.

* * *

His army was ready, you could see the tension in the air. But he knew Mordred was just as ready. Everyone sat either silent or joyfully laughing and teasing one another whatever seemed to ease their minds. Tomorrow could very well be their last. Arthur couldn't help but look around at these men and see friends, family, they weren't just his knights, his warriors, they meant so much more. He thought of Gawain's three sons all wild and just as loyal. He thought of quiet thoughtful Alaric and Tristan's love Isolde though they would never be married. He thought of young Galahad fresh faced and always one to tell the truth, leaving his mother behind. Their dreams and desires where his, he loved each of them equally.

He thought of Katrina then, how sweet if not romantic their parting was. She had kissed him softly and stepped back. A queen's parting, to stay strong in front of everyone, to be able to let go. Gwen had given him a huge hug and so did Gawain's wife and the rest of his knight's wives silently begging him to bring them back. The last were the children, Gawain's the second last almost bringing him to his knees, with the amount of force they slammed into him. Laughing still he had gotten a gentle hug from little Alaric and it was then looking into the famous child, a page that had surpassed his peers just as he had done, just as Lancelot had done after him. And in front of the entire court and half the town he named the nine year old crown prince of Camelot on the condition that he did not return and that his wife did not bear any children of his. It was done much to the surprise of everyone around, there would be no contesting it, if he died Camelot would still have a king.

It was only now that they had their last day without bloodshed that he got the courage to apologize to his best friend. "Why?" Lancelot said looking confused standing a little away from the men. His hands were crossed over his chest, "For making Alaric prince, for putting that incredible burden on him. But I know that he would be the best choice, he may be the youngest page right now but he is a lot like you. Able to step up to any situation. And you should know that your line is more than noble. You were not born a lord or king but you were more like one, even more than me half the time. Alaric will be far greater than Uther and maybe even more than us too. And he will have many knights around him just as loyal as we are to each other."

Lancelot for the first time since Merlin's spell, saw his king in Arthur and he was glad to finally see it. He knew Arthur had taken time to grow into a king, and he knew no matter the future Arthur would succeed. They both looked as Merlin approached them and Lancelot nodded, "Are you sure there's no chance of Katrina-" "None." He nodded again and smiled, "There's no reason for any apologises. You are and always will be my king." They hugged quickly and Lancelot went back to stop Gawain from downing another tankard of ale, telling him they needed to be coordinated tomorrow. Merlin and him watch for a moment as Gawain said, "I fight better drunk." Everyone laughed at that, including those that were quiet, for everyone knew it was the truth.

In his tent they were both still smiling when Merlin looked him up and down. "You've changed a lot you know. It is small but there." Arthur turned to look at Merlin, his face curious at Merlin's tone. "I suppose. Things have changed around me, I have to." Merlin nodded and said, "I have something for you." At that Arthur's heart fluttered but then out of his cloak Merlin pulled out a sword. He set it on the small rectangular table and that's when Arthur noticed the small hum. He knew he was the only one to hear it because Merlin looked unaware of it's voice, only knowing it's power. His hand lightly slid over the blade, golden with words etched in. Take me up, Cast me away, he remembered the lady in the mirror, in the lake and knew it was from her realm that this came from, and of course Merlin.

Everything important came from Merlin. "Am I ready for this?" He finally asked taking his attention away from his magical, perfect sword to his magical perfect companion. Merlin smiled softly, "We'll just have to see." He was about to leave when Arthur stopped him, "When did you know that you loved me?" Merlin stopped and turned caught off guard by the question. He knew it wasn't the place or time or maybe it was the perfect time, but Arthur just had to know. He had asked about becoming lovers, but not about love itself. He could feel it though, in Merlin, in himself, strong and even when it was broken it was there. Forever.

"I always loved you Arthur. I suppose it was in between being friends and almost lovers. After we kissed and before we became lovers, I got injured by Morgana, trapped in an endless dream that did not allow to wake. If I was in it for one week I would never again wake up. You had to get the antidote, it wasn't the first time you saved my life but it was the first time each of us admitted that losing each other was not a possibility we were willing to live with. When I woke up, there you were, you told me you loved me and then you started crying." Arthur stilled at that statement and Merlin nodded, "Yes it was then, when I saw three tears run down your face for me before you hid it when you hugged me."

Arthur smiled feeling both good and embarrassed, "I never felt anything for you before I came here. Not romantically, I swear you are the most idiotic, laziest most horrible manservant in the entire world. And your magic is just slightly better." Merlin laughed, "At least I'm not a selfish, ignorant, completely intolerable prat who thinks himself better than everyone by some sense of entitlement."

Arthur grew serious as he needed an answer to one more question. A question that meant everything right now, that the lady did not reveal. "Merlin…why didn't you kill Morgana?" Merlin's shoulder's drooped and his eyes held more guilt then he'd ever seen even when he admitted to sleeping with Mordred. "At the time I truly didn't know, I didn't for many years until I left Camelot…until I left you. When I first travelled, it was horrible, the rawness of the world crushed me and I was so tuned into you still…" Merlin stopped and swallowed and Arthur wanted nothing but to take Merlin into his arms, but he continued, "I went many places but after a few months I found myself with Kilagharrah and I was propositioned by the shidhe. I hated them, they had tried to harm you before, unpredictable and mischievous I thought they weren't to be trusted. But in my grief and loneliness they offered comfort." Merlin fidgeted with his goblet and looked back up at him.

"I did see a new side to them, once I crossed. It was strange I still can't fully describe it, the world I was in was made out of magic, pure, neither good nor bad. We became allies and still are, they gave me knowledge more than any other. It was there I found out about our connection. Mordred, Morgana and I are connected, like the pillars of the old religion. Mordred and I found our places first, well Mordred first Morgana last. She had to learn a great deal, but now she's part of us, of it, she's almost Mordred's equal and much more calculating than either of us.

"The three of us are kin, locked together in destiny and magic. The same but not, together we would be unstoppable, complete without anything to ever equal us. That's what Mordred learned when he found me. Its what brought us together, that night and it's what tempted me to leave you fully. Not the power but the kindred. Us three the most alike, they are instinctual just like me now if not then. For a moment it was alluring. I couldn't kill Morgana that day because my magic wouldn't let me, our magic is tied as I am with Mordred. We can reduce each others magic, we can block it but not fully attack each other."

Arthur frowned confused and yet fearful at what Merlin told him, Merlin got out of his chair and stepped towards him, "This is your battle Arthur. You have to kill them because I can't. And for that I am truly sorry." Arthur felt his chest tightened following Merlin's, he felt so much guilt and sorrow and Arthur was out of his chair before he knew it, so close to Merlin but not close enough.

"I'm sorry also, for everything I did and didn't do., for everything I can't change or make you forget. You are my best friend and I am so happy I didn't live those seven years because I know just how unbearable they were. We will defeat them, but I need you at my side to make that happen."

Merlin had tears in his eyes but a watery smile on his face as he nodded, his hands intertwined in Arthur's. And slowly so slowly Arthur leaned in and captured Merlin's lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Yay! Arthur and Merlin are together. So this chapter is mostly smut, lol, I had to put it somewhere.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Mahahaha. For all of you who have been waiting for it...

Enjoy! And thank you everyone for the reviews! (Oh and sorry if it's bad it is my first one-time-) Mahahaha

* * *

"Arthur…we can't…" Merlin's breath was heavy as Arthur kissed his way to his throat. Heart pounding, ready to jump from his chest, he raised his head and put his forehead on Merlin's, Merlin's eyes were still closed, "Why not? It's alright Merlin, I want to." Arthur's hands had wrapped their way around Merlin's waist, but Merlin was hesitant, his hands holding Arthur away on Arthur's chest. "This isn't right." Arthur smiled and said, 'This is perfect. The way it should be." Merlin slowly opened his eyes and Arthur's heart jumped at how dark they were. Arthur couldn't help but lean in again. Merlin froze for a count of a second before he melted into his body. The kiss was different than any other, Merlin had a lean body, tall, Arthur was used to leaning down, but this was so much more comfortable. It was odder still feeling stubble against his chin but when Merlin's soft lips opened and he tasted wine and Merlin, it was glorious.

When he finally, reluctantly released Merlin, they both needed air, he felt Merlin sigh, his hands finally, wonderfully wrapped in Arthur's hair. He never knew two bodies could be so close, he could feel every part of Merlin. Arthur started kissing Merlin's neck again needing more. "Arthur, I've missed you. I love." It was so quiet he thought he imagined it, but Merlin's arms tightened and Arthur started moving them to the bed.

Prince Arthur of Camelot had only ever bedded three people all of which had been female. Being a prince he had to very careful not to sire any children and many women of the court were off limits, especially the ones he had once wanted. Thus only three, when he finally saw Merlin naked, skin as pale as the moon, lean but not as skinny as he'd once been, his lips were red and swollen from Arthur's kisses, eyes dark going from deep sapphire blue to molten gold as desire filled him, he felt as if he'd been cheated like what he had once thought had been beautiful was plain and now seeing Merlin welcoming him in his arms was so devastatingly amazing he knew he would never experience this with anyone else.

Merlin moaned gently as Arthur laid between his legs, his weight so familiar and perfect. His arms circled Arthur's neck pulling him closer. It had been such a rush to get their clothes off, Merlin only taking a second to cast a silencing spell. Now they were touching everywhere, Arthur getting more bolder, he kissed Merlin hard, passionate, Merlin gave him just as much though and it was Arthur who was breathless, god Merlin was such a good kisser. So good. Merlin ran his hands down Arthur's back as Arthur slid his hand down Merlin's chest, going lower every second.

Merlin gasped as Arthur's hand clasped over Merlin's aching cock, not as thick as Arthur's but longer. Slowly Arthur stroked Merlin, making him buckle and moan when he kissed, nibbled and licked his way down Merlin's chest, taking a nipple in his mouth he sucked. "Aggg…" Merlin tensed, his hands pulling painfully at Arthur's hair. "Arthur…not.. same time." Arthur smiled, withdrew from licking the rosy nub and turned to the other one, never ceasing in stroking Merlin. He squeezed slightly at the base, making Merlin gasp and moan again. His legs started twitching as Arthur's finger thumb over the tip, precum leaking out. He did most of what he liked, himself and it seemed to work perfectly, "Yes…Arth..ur." Arthur started to nip and bite, he wanted Merlin to have marks, knowing when he woke up that this wasn't some kind of dream. Proof that this was happening.

Arthur could feel Merlin tense, his moans becoming louder, movements jerky and desperate, it made him ache, and he started to grind against Merlin, wanting friction himself. Merlin was just about to cum when Arthur stopped. Gasping Merlin's eyes shot wide open, "Don't…please…" Arthur shook his head, wanting to clear it, god Merlin looked so beautiful legs spread and begging him, He wanted nothing more than to get them both off but he wanted more. "Not yet." He said his voice shaking.

Then wonderfully and for the first time ever Arthur lowered his body and then his head and start to lick Merlin's cock. In shock and awe Merlin was frozen, holding his weight on his elbows he watched as Arthur swallowed his precum, he glanced up and Arthur's eyes shown with pure hunger and slowly…so slowly took Merlin in his mouth. "Ahhhh….yes…" Arthur's blond head bobbed up and down, the sight was amazing but the feeling….

So hot, so good, more, more, more, Arthur was a natural. His tongue played with him, his cheeks hollowing and only once did his teeth nip at him. But even that small amount of pain nearly had him coming. It was when Arthur took him straight to the back of his throat, he started moaning with Merlin inside him, Arthur loved this, Merlin's elbows gave out and he flattened back to the bed, "…Arthur!…"

Then amazingly Arthur started squeezing in times with his mouth, his other hand found Merlin's balls and Merlin came then, loudly. Crawling back up him, kissing and licking as he went, Arthur kissed him, his tongue exploring his mouth, claiming it, dancing with his tongue, sucking it. Merlin could taste himself for once on Arthur's lips. "Turn over Merlin," His voice was heavy, barely steady and Merlin hurried into position needing more of Arthur. Arthur had thought he had seen the best sight ever but when Merlin was on his hands and knees in front of him, his perfect ass in front him, the amount of desire he had nearly had him exploding. Arthur kissed Merlin's neck, back and down to his ass, and with Merlin guiding him, he entered a finger inside him. "Is that alright?" Arthur was now getting nervous, never doing this before, his heart was out of control. "Ugg…huh, yeah…just like…uhhh." Arthur smiled, biting that sweet spot he found at the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin buckled making him brush against Arthur's hard dick.

He moaned at the sensation. God he was harder than he'd ever been, almost painfully so. He worked Merlin more until he had another finger inside, then curious, he moved them around, then curled, "Ahhh!" Merlin buckled, as Arthur found a good spot, a few strokes on that and Merlin was full erect again, steady fucking his fingers and moaning. "...Now, Arthur…"

Arthur pulled out and then positioned himself. He entered a little to quickly he guessed becuase Merlin tensed and hissed, he moaned at tightness, it was so different, so much better. "Arthur, move." Arthur filled Merlin completely, the feeling so addictive, so fucking good Merlin felt like collasping there. Then Arthur started thrusting, the feeling so overwhelming, "Merlin, you feel …so good." Soon he was out of control, not being able to slow down, he pounded so hard he had to hold on to Merlin's hips for balance. He'd have bruises tomorrow. Arthur angled his hips just right to get that spot inside him every time. The tent was soon full of their moans, of flesh slamming against flesh, Arthur soon reached around and took hold of Merlin's dick and started pumping he tried to make it in time with his thrusts, but they were erratic as well as Merlin bucking back at him.

"...uh...Mer..lin..."

"Arthur…yeah…uhhhh….please…..please…." Merlin started to grow more frantic, now on his forearms, his head on the bed silencing his loud groans of pleasure. Then Merlin tensed, "Arthur!" Merlin came hard, his muscles clenching over Arthur, so tight, Arthur came right afterwards practically screaming Merlin's name. He collapsed onto of him, dazed and still on a high he didn't realize until a few moments later that he felt their bond. He pulled out slowly disappointed at the loss and laid beside Merlin, "Our bond is back. Are you alright?" Arthur could feel it more powerful now, now that the pleasure was slowly waning. He could feel Merlin was in pain, he winced, "I went too hard." Merlin smiled and moved so that his head was on Arthur's shoulder, "Give it a moment, I could heal it quickly." Arthur laid there in silence for a few minutes letting everything sink in, how good this felt. "It feels…" "Wonderful?" Arthur nodded, his face in Merlin's hair, he inhaled a nice woody scent, combined with sex. "Completely wonderful."

Arthur stroked Merlin's back, his other hand clasped with Merlin's over his chest. Feeling Merlin so much stronger, he couldn't believe he ever gave up this feeling. The bond was full again letting him experience what he had for years. "Arthur?" "Hmm?" "Promise me something?" "Anything." he sighed, eyes closed, Merlin had such soft hair, had did he not notice that before, he started to wonder why- "Promise me you won't be with me when you get back. Promise me that you won't be with me." Arthur tensed, his eyes snapping open, "What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed, and he could feel it, the pain slowly climbing up. He felt as if he was smothering. The pain Merlin had been through would never disappear, even if he spent every day and night with him, it would never fully go away. He would always be waiting for something to go wrong, for Arthur to leave him. "I promise I will never leave you. I promise for the rest of my life I will never hurt you." Merlin he knew even without looking was smiling, and tearing up. "Promise me something, my warlock." Merlin raised his head and said, "Anything." "Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me forever."

Merlin's small smile slowly stretched out into a grin, "I promise." And then Merlin straddled him and started kissing him again. Arthur groaned, loving the weight of Merlin, how he curled into his body. He was so graceful now and as Merlin nipped at jaw and ear he asked, "How many positions do you think we could do by the end of the night?" Merlin smiled, his tongue tracing Arthur's ear, Arthur shuddered and then he realized Merlin knew his body, knew just where to touch and how. He shuddered again, excitment making him half hard already.

Arthur nuzzled his neck and sucked on Merlin's shoulder marking him, claiming him, by the end of the night Merlin wouldn't have a patch of pale skin left. Then suddenly with a feeling of desperation, something that he was becoming familiar he moved Merlin. Merlin stopped and blinked at Arthur. Arthur just nodded. Merlin softly smiled and said, "We haven't done this often." "I know." Then Merlin in between Arthur's thighs rubbed against him just right making Arthur tilt his head back and groan. "How many times?" He gasped as Merlin slid his hand on his inner thigh. "Four. Most when we were injured. When we needed each other most." Merlin started sucking at Arthur's throat at a spot he didn't know gave that much pleasure. He grinded into Merlin again and gasped, "I need you." Merlin bit, Arthur buckled. "I love you Arthur," the famous warlock whispered against his mouth. The second time was slow and sweet, and just as explosive and Arthur could help but tell Merlin the one thing he knew would not change in any future from now on.

"I love you Merlin."


	23. Chapter 23

Morgana swung at him again this time a little to close. "Remember Arthur I did beat you before." Arthur snorted, "We were children Morgana, I have a lot more practice then you." He side stepped another swing. He attacked then instead of being defensive, he arched left, then swinging down. He had twenty years on this Morgana, twenty years and no aches what so ever. He swung low, cutting her on her thigh. She gasped and jumped out of range.

"Arthur even if you kill me you'll have my sister as an enemy. She'll kill everyone in Camelot as revenge, Cenred will be at her side" Arthur shook his head, "Morgause is dead and Cenred has always been an enemy of Camelot, even father knows this." Morgana stilled, her face paler than usual, "You know nothing Arthur-" "No Morgana you know nothing. I know that if you were to rule Camelot it would fall. If you became Queen, Mordred and Morgause would be beside you, dictators to everyone, unstoppable and evil, the people would be more devastated then if the Great Purge had a second coming. You know, I forgot something that at the time seemed insignificant. I didn't even consider it until recently. How it was you who saved Mordred's life, how it was you who declared Merlin an enemy even when all he did was try to save Camelot and carried the guilt of poisoning you for so long, you who welcomed Morgause so greatly when it was me your-half brother that you grew up with. You are the one that bound everything together, with little actions and large plans to get my crown. Morgana Le Fay the hidden pawn of destiny, the creator of it. You have to be stopped."

Morgana had gone cold and different than before something inside her changed or perhaps became clear, something that had always been there but unnoticed. This, this Morgana Arthur knew, this was the start of her true hatred, her true power. Arthur had just made it happen. Knowing that Arthur surprised her, changing sword hands to his left he attacked. Curving his blade and moving to the left he blocked her swing to his chest, then another to his ribs, he jabbed and cut her shoulder. He took a fast opening, got under her blade and twisted. Her sword went flying and at the same time he trusted.

Hot searing hot pain entered his shoulder just as her face changed. She showed shock, and her eyes widened seeing something that wasn't him, perhaps the future, perhaps something else. But for a moment, a quick fleeting moment he saw the old Morgana, compassionate, kind, caring if always up to mischief. He lowered her down gently her red tunic staining to a deeper shade. "I'm sorry," He whispered and he thought she heard as she slowly closed her eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

It was then he noticed pain drifting down his arm. A familiar pain, a pain he wished never to encounter again. Slowly, reluctantly he saw a black dagger in his shoulder, his right shoulder. Blinking, growling more frustrated than anything since he was supposed to have over ten years before the wound now he just growled, "Not again." His fingers started to go numb and he felt it spread slowly, warmth entering his neck.

Just then in through the archway ran Merlin, Lancelot and Gawain. Merlin easily disabled the spell and ran to Arthur looking frantic and dirty. Arthur noticed blood dripping from Merlin somewhere, worried he reached for him and falling half on him half off. Merlin horrified went to touch the dagger but Arthur cried out. "Merlin, don't touch that." Gaius was there, blood dried on his forehead, he looked dazed still. "Poison, Achena..mous…sto…p…" Before he could finish darkness consumed him.

* * *

They tried to make the night longer. Once Arthur even asking Merlin to stop time just temporary. They made love four more time, something Arthur considered a record but Merlin snickered at. Then he spent the next five minutes telling Arthur everything that Arthur did to him on his coronation night, some of which left him gasping and blushing. When dawn arrived reality came with it, and Arthur only allowed himself a few moment of the comfort of Merlin's warmth beside him, holding him. Horns blared, men could be heard outside getting ready and Arthur shook Merlin, "Come on, we can't sleep in today."

Merlin got him dressed quickly enough, though his hands roamed and he left little kisses on his shoulders and neck. Then Merlin handed him his belt with Excalibur, once it was safely belted on his hips, he straightened, staring at Merlin he quickly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Merlin grabbed onto him, responding with as much longing and need as Arthur was giving out. Breaking apart he breathed in deeply and nodded sharply. "Be careful." He grabbed his helmet and walked out, Merlin a step behind.

Arthur greeted his men lined in front of him young and old, new to knightly hood and some who had been with him since childhood. All warriors, all willing to fight, to die. The location was perfect, a large field that was wide open, birds sang, the sky a wonderful blue, a little to the right through some trees a lake could be heard soft waves in the back round. Though in this part of his country he didn't remember it being there, nor his knights. He assumed it was Merlin's idea.

Mordred's army stretched out on the other side of the field as long as his. "Knights of Camelot, my brothers, today we head into the largest battle of our lives, we fought not only for Camelot and her land, we fight for our wives, daughters and sons, our brothers and sisters. We fight for their freedom and yours. These men and women think to use magic as control, to corrupt and to gain power. They know greed, cruelty, lies, they fight for nothing but their own gain, they are everything that you are not. We have seen magic do wondrous things, light, joyful and right things but this magic to them is weak and we can not allow this corruption to sink into our cities, our families and ourselves. Fight with me and our enemy will fall and we will have peace once more."

His men yelled, all jumbled up but he knew what they were saying. "For Camelot, For Arthur." His heart pounded, fear and anticipation making him tense, he felt Merlin reassure him, felt his pride in him and love. More calm he raise Excalibur, yelled, "For Albion!" And then he led the charge of thousands of men thundering behind.


	24. Chapter 24

It was like slamming into a rock wall. Men crushed men, horses created havoc. Swords were everywhere, the sun shinning sometimes on the metal and blinding someone momentarily. Spears flew breaking shields and bone. Magic was all around, flashes here, lightning, stone, monsters appeared only to disappear, the air was full of sound. It was when he killed his fourth man he realized the sky was a stormy black. He was pulled from his horse, but he head butted the man, then stabbed him in the neck with his dagger. Arthur used his shield to shove another man, blocked an attack with Excalibur and then thrust into the chest of another man.

From behind he felt someone grab him, then suddenly let go. He turned swiftly seeing Galahad and Kay both blood and dirt, nodded to him. Kay went straight into battle with a man wielding a large axe as Galahad stepped beside him. "Sire, how are you faring this amazing day?" Arthur snorted then grunted from the force of a sword against his. His shoulder was starting to ache and then Merlin was there, pressing a little magic into the wound. He sighed inwardly, thanking him, they both knew he wasn't as good with his left hand as the king was. "Oh I'm joyful Galahad," he said as he got in between the ribs of a rather disgusting looking troll. Together they fought and sometimes he saw Belvidere fighting strong then he glanced Leon and Gawain all looking heroic and for a moment he wondered what would be told of this bloody mess. Of men screaming and crying. Of nightmares the young survivors might have. Ballads, he supposed, written stories, heroic men, that at least would be true on one side.

Hours passed, the ache in his should became a constant pain, he had bruises everywhere, cuts across his legs and one by his ribs and over his eyebrow,. His lip was split from a shield in the face, but Merlin had used magic with each wound he got, making it less extensive but not fully healed. Merlin he felt was exhausted, the most powerful warlock was powerless to kill the major sorcerers against them. He stood above the battle, chanting and not, reacting lightning fast to any and all spells, when his magical allies tired and became weak, he stayed determined, never quitting. Arthur needed him, so he would fight until he died. Breathing heavy, his shield long gone, Excalibur was almost to much to carry.

Then across the field he spotted Lancelot, Belvidere and Tristan fight Morgause, he noticed his men were cut and as tired as him, now worked in teams an eccentric tactic but it seemed to reduce causalities in this particular battle. Merlin he felt do something though he didn't realize until a second later when Belvidere's sword glowed and he stabbed Morgause, Lancelot follow and Tristan beheaded her. Then right after he heard a familiar scream, he fought a man in front of him, more exhausted then he it only took a few moments before he was on the ground.

Morgana to his right was fighting Kay, Leon, and Gawain. She hadn't been able to save her sister and through Merlin he could feel her magic do something though he couldn't see, he felt Merlin frown, a little nervous. Then Kay got an advantage and struck Morgana in her sword arm a deep slash making her drop her sword, and then all three of them stabbed her. Arthur couldn't believe they had both died, it was shocking. Many had died though, bodies and severed parts lay everywhere. He shuddered and there in front of him stood a smiling Mordred.

As tall as Arthur, but almost a decade younger, he was fit, lean with stubble and curling hair around his temples, eyes a piercing blue they seemed to see straight through him. He was truly handsome and just as frightening, he wasn't a helpless little boy anymore, his sword dripped blood, and Arthur clenched his jaw wondering which of his men had died at that piece of metal. "Arthur, I guess this is it." Arthur playfully twisted his sword in the air, "It is." Mordred shot at him, quicker than most, he jumped back narrowly missing a jab to his chest. They fought for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than half an hour, none got an opening. No one even tried to get their backs, too preoccupied with their own fights.

Both panting they circled each other slowly. Arthur rolled his shoulder willing it to ease. Mordred glanced at Merlin, high up on the hill, and even in this situation, even with last night he got a stab of jealousy. Mordred grinned slowly and Arthur tensed, his eyes widened as he felt Merlin. He turned eyes fully on his lover, as from the black sky lightning and fire descended crushing into Merlin. "Merlin!"

Merlin was breathless, exhausted from using so much magic, he blocked all of the three sorcerers attacks, he attacked their rear, healed his own knights, those who survived fatal wounds, didn't lose any limbs, almost all wounds could be healed. His magic was thinning and he was worried. He felt Morgana's magic still, and Mordred's stronger than anything he felt all day. And his attention was half on Arthur as he fought Mordred below. They were winning though, faster with each minute.

Then his hairs rose, and he knew what Mordred had done, all bonds after all had their weakness, he should have guessed. He felt Arthur's emotions then almost breaking him, he remembered his isolation, his promises made in another world, his powerful allies and his king. Not Arthur but his unearthly ruler. And then he spread open his arms and released everything he had, protecting his men-Arthur's men, killing Mordred's. And just as he saw the flash, he heard his name by Arthur, by his magic, by his destiny. And then he knew no more.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur fell to the ground, his chest feeling as if it had been ripped from him. He didn't know a person could feel this amount of pain. Merlin was gone, dead and Arthur could barely breathe. There was no glorious bond, no, nothing, it wasn't like before no the bond was supposed to be there it was just severed and it hurt more than he could take. Mordred laughed even though Merlin's spell had killed hundreds of his men. Perhaps he knew he couldn't be king, now just wanting Arthur dead. Then Mordred stepped forward only to stop as a roar sounded from the sky. Kilagharrah flew, breathing fire onto Mordred's men. Arthur remembered when Merlin had said they were kin, and that Kilagharrah would stay out of the battle for he view it as something that could not change. His rage at Merlin dying must have driven him to attack.

Arthur couldn't breath and Mordred was suddenly in front of him, sword raised and stabbed. Arthur gasped, the sword in his chest and in his vision flashed Merlin and with strength he didn't know he possessed he clutched Excalibur and rose using his weight behind him to plunge Excalibur into it's last victim. Mordred's eyes widened and Arthur twisted making Mordred gasp and fall to his knees, the action tarring more of his insides as Arthur pulled it out.

Arthur followed Mordred, his men suddenly there. Mordred looked at him on the ground, his eyes losing their life and he sighed, blood running from his mouth. Horrified it was Lancelot who pulled the sword from his body making him couch and feel the pain all over. Arthur grabbed Excalibur with the last of his strength and whispered, "…Lake…"

They arrived quickly seven of his closest knights bringing him. The battle raged on but on the other side of the trees, it was barely heard. Arthur nudged Belvidere who was closest to him. He knew what the engravings meant, he knew the Lady would want it back. "Cast…away." With reluctance and a sole protest he threw it, landing with a splash somewhere far Arthur sighed. Arthur's life was spilling from him slowly, the looks of his knights told him, as well as the pain in his soul. "Merlin…"

"Merlin's gone sire. On the hill, there's nothing left." Galahad spoke looking much older than his twenty three, he could see a wound under his mail that the others were missing becuase of him. It wasn't fatal now, but he knew for a truth, Galahad would never see his mother again. Lancelot had a new wound on his cheek that was going to scar deeply, Tristan's eyes were so full of despair Arthur looked away only to see his infamous friend Gawain, tears in his eyes and no laughter even etched in his mouth. "It will…be…o…kay…save..Camelot…" Gawain clutched his shoulder when Kay and Leon finished bandaging him even though it was useless. "Don't worry," he said, "we won. It's over. It's all over."

Arthur smiled as a strong fog started to roll in, thicker than any he seen without magic his knights tensed and pulled out their swords. From the fog came an old Viking boat with a design of a dragon, made out of anicent oak, not frightening, not to Arthur. Then Kilagharrah more silent than he thought possible landed beside the prince. "I'm sorry Arthur. Destiny has run it's course, this is our goodbye." There was sadness in his eyes, his voice. Arthur couldn't move anymore but Kilagharrah seemed to sense and leaned in, his snout warm against Arthur, a hug between them, perhaps in another life friends. "Goodbye, King Arthur of Albion." With that the Great Dragon flew away. And three days later, with magic returned to peace but no longer as strong in the world, he shut his eyes, his own magic fading now that Emrys departed, he knew this would happen, had foreseen it long ago, his breath became heavy his blood cooled and finally the Great Dragon last of his kind, Kilagharrah took his last breath. When he opened opened his eyes, he was in his shadow lands, with the dragons of his family and friendly, his loving wife, and his little cub of a son, he roared in glorious reunion and together they flew, together once again.

Arthur's attention went to the hooded figure who gracefully walked towards him. It was the lady he saw before and she smiled, no sadness in her expression, speaking in his mind once more she said, "Hello again, my beloved prince. I am Freya the Lady of the Lake and one of the Guardian's of Avalon. You have gained you place there Arthur. Come."

Slowly he rose lifted by magic and his men protested. "No…" It was Freya's magic, because he said his last speech clearly, in the minds of his friends. "Everything will be alright. You are and always will be loved by me and our people." He turned to Lancelot and said, "Take care of the future king, take care of each other." Everyone nodded tears in eyes but none fell, not in front of their king.

He was laid in the boat surrounded by blue unknown flowers and moss, pine, and fir. Soon surrounded by fog, pain left Arthur, slowly flashes and memories of the true king entered his mind. Sad, happy, ecstatic and agonizing. It was strange to be in a place where time flowed not straight as he'd been taught, but it criss-crossed, flew backwards, forwards and around all at the same time. He felt warmth beside him and turned, his heart leaped.

Young, whole and more happy than ever his precious love smiled softly. "I did promise forever." He whispered. Arthur shut his eyes and kissed Merlin ignoring the still smiling Freya, "Promise to love me that long." Merlin intertwined their hands, "Of course not." Arthur snapped his eyes open to see Merlin grinning, eyes bright.

"Even longer."


	25. Chapter 25

Okay! So this is the last Chapter, wow. It's really long though I guess that's a good thing.

I really wanted Gawain and Tristan to get happy endings as well. Mostly because of the last episode when Gawain helped Arthur and Merlin retrieve that trident and they went to Camelot, he looked so sad when he had to turn. As for Tristan who hasn't heard his story (or watched the movie). Lol. And yes maybe Galahad too will one day get the chance at marriage.

* * *

Arthur slowly woke up with a familiar ache in his shoulder. He groaned softly, stretched and winced. "Arthur?" Slowly he opened his eyes to see a fretful Merlin above him, he slumped in relief then suddenly fell on top of him hugging him. Shocked still, he froze at the contact, Merlin too tensed after he realized Arthur wasn't hugging him back. "Are you alright?" He asked when he quickly moved back. Arthur looked around, he was in his chambers, daylight poured in through the windows and Merlin, Merlin was just as he remembered, young and wide eyed. "I'm alright…what happened?"

Now came the trouble. Merlin didn't know if Arthur remembered the future, or if he still felt anything for him. His heart raced as he saw the look of confusion on Arthur's face slowly pass and he relaxed frowning at his shoulder, Merlin's mind flashed to them kissing, to Arthur actually being nice to him, he wondered if it was all over and dreaded it. "I'm okay Merlin, there's a few things I want to tell you." Before he could continue Uther walked in, a look a grim worry changing to a bright smile. Merlin moved off the bed to stand beside a pleased Gaius by the wall.

"My son. You're awake , I thought I'd lose you too." Before Arthur could gain an understanding of that sentence Uther gently hugged him knowing of how battle wounds could leave lasting affects. Arthur hugged him back and slowly sat up. "What happened?" Uther frowned, "You don't recall the battle?" Arthur frowned glancing at Merlin, what have you done, he silently screamed at him. "A sorcerer entered the castle," Uther spoke slowly as if it greatly pained him, "he found Morgana first and you saw him attack her, he said something about taking those special to me. You told me you were going to the eastern borders but Gaius explained to me that you were on to the sorcerer." Uther looked him in the eye and said, "Son, Morgana is dead. You yourself were gravely wounded, if it wasn't for your menservants knowledge on the poison you would have died."

He gave a curious look at Merlin, "My manservant helped me? Merlin?" Uther nodded and frowned, "These past few months you've been very different Arthur. I know we haven't been able to talk but I hope these changes stay, you've been so attentive at meetings and taking initiative and going out to see the villages for taxes," Uther clamped a hand over Arthur's left shoulder, his good one, and smiled softly, "I am very proud of you. If your thinking of revenge , don't, you killed the sorcerer before the poison took affect. His body has been seen to. I'm very proud of you son."

Just as he was turning for the door Arthur said, "Can we go see Morgana resting place together?" He could see his father tense and when he turned it was only the second time he saw tears in his father's eyes, "Yes we can, she rests beside her father. Where she should be." Arthur nodded understanding and Uther left. Gaius saw to his wound, now almost healed and blaring red. He grimaced and asked, "How long have I slept?" "About two weeks sire." Gaius was quick and was soon wrapping his shoulder up again, "Is there anything else I can do for you sire?" Arthur looked at them and shook his head.

He spent the day in his chambers not entirely needing more rest but needing to quiet his mind. He remembered everything but now everything was different. Morgana his sister was dead, he thought of the three pillars, of what she would have become. Knowing just how he got his wound, he wondered what to do, if Merlin felt the same. He starred out his window for hours not truly seeing anything but remembering. Heat rushed into his body as he thought of their last night together, then he almost started crying remembering how he was taken from him.

But then Merlin was there smiling widely with a tray of food in his hands, and he sat opposite him and together they talked about nothing for the rest of the night, Arthur knew it was Merlin who healed him, who used magic to make everyone believe there had been a sorcerer, a body to burn. When the morning came Arthur was up when Merlin walked in. He smiled and asked, "So when were you going to tell me about your magic?" Merlin dropped his armour and froze. "Merlin I'm quite astonished that you could even keep it from me never mind for three years. I'm not angry but I expect nothing but the truth now."

Merlin turned an unsure and yet relieved smile on his face, he even looked shy. Arthur wanted nothing more than to reach over and pull them together instead he asked, "Where's the boys?" Merlin was too shocked over the magic to answer and Arthur sighed, "Merlin….I know you couldn't have handled Morgana by yourself and I am great but I still need my knights around me. So again who's here in Camelot and take me to them."

In Gaius' rooms shock and silence greeted Arthur as he walked towards Gawain and Lancelot. Gwen was seated at the table, tea in front of her and Gaius stopped brewing whatever he was brewing. He smiled at the men, can't believing how young they looked. Hugging them each, he grinned at Gawain, "Before you leave I want to introduce you to someone." The two knights glanced at each other confused at their prince's behaviour. But Gawain still nodded and Gwen jumped out of her seat to hug him and wish him well. Arthur noticed Lancelot's eyes seemed to follow her and when she sat down they were holding hands.

Sitting down he told them that he remembered but he wouldn't speak of anything that happened, telling him he was told by Merlin not to. Merlin and him argued about it for a full ten minutes before Arthur remembered something else he had to do, he remembered what his knights had told him and he walked around the city for an hour before he grinned.

That afternoon found Arthur outside of Camelot in a little field that the towers overlooked. He danced in a circle, sword in his left hand as little Galahad and page Tristan learned how to block and parry. The knights questioned him greatly knowing it wasn't the prince's duty to train the pages but Arthur shook his head and said, "Those two will make fine warriors and more so, warriors for Camelot." They didn't know the blonde but none questioned his birth right since it was known he would never become a knight, many knew his mother a kind woman but not of noble birth. Then again they could have been silenced by the gentle look in Galahad eyes, and how utterly different he was from a warrior.

When he returned the boys home he found Moira smiling whole heartily at him, now a seamstress and herb woman she had her own little place and as Galahad excitedly shown him, more furniture and his own little bed. Though he did grow red and silent when a little girl with honey blonde hair came waltzing in, her name Elaine. Her mother behind her holding a bunch of cloth. Moira smiled as they ran out to play hand in hand, grins on both their faces, Arthur frowned trying to place her in his mind but couldn't.

"Little Elaine has been such a godsend," Moira said seeing Arthur stare after the children, "She was supposed to be living with her uncle in the valley but Kathrine here spoke to her brother and arrranged her to stay." Kathrine nodded smiling as she wove, "Yes well i do think my daughter is a little young to be arranged to the king of Astolat If she finds love i dare say i shall be happy for her with the king or any other." They spoke for a few more minutes Merlin sitting by the door. When he was about to leave Moira said, "Thank you so much your highness. I'm making much more earnings here, I swear when I have enough I'll repay what I owe you." Arthur shook his head, "It's just good your in Camelot now. This is your home and you owe me nothing." Once he left telling Galahad to meet him in the same place the next day Merlin frowned next to him. "How did you know he was in Camelot?" "I didn't Merlin, but Galahad and Tristan were trained by the best." Arthur looped an arm over Merlin's shoulder and said, "Tell me everything that happened." Merlin mildly confused held a smile on his face.

Arthur nodded going over everything, now back at Gaius's. Merlin leaving out the incident of them together. "Alright so Merlin I need you and Gawain to follow me, Gawain you leave tomorrow?" Gawain nodded, "Lancelot and I decided to travel together," he shrugged, "Might be good for us. He needs to learn how to relax." Lancelot rolled his eyes leaning towards Gwen who had the day off, both were smiling. "Well both of you will have interesting adventures to tell me when you return, but I am still sorry to see you leave." He nodded, "Alright. Come on."

He dropped Merlin off first the joyful mood of the day turning into a dreadful nightmare. Merlin stood in the middle of the endless hall his mouth a slight 'o.' Arthur reached for him without guilt and said, "You knew about the Archenamous from the library and it saved my life. Now you need to read more you never know when it could come in handy." Gawain behind them was clutching his stomach, first in mouth trying to stop laughing so hard. Arthur couldn't even hold in a chuckle at the sight of Merlin's horrified face.

They walked out of the library and out of the castle, Gawain looking around expectantly. "No one is going to throw you in the dungeons. Don't worry right now you're just a trader from the town I have business with." Gawain nodded as they entered the market. Almost in the middle of the excited chaos Arthur stopped and then suddenly, unexpectantly pushed Gawain.

Tripping Gawain caught himself but not fast enough. Instead he almost toppled over a girl. Catching her, he immediately apologized. It was then he noticed she was a true beauty, a red haired, pale skin and gentle beauty. His heart stopped as her green eyes met his and she smiled a big happy grin, "Oh no it's perfectly fine. Are you okay?" Gawain a well known gypsy, tavern seeking and bar fighting man, a ladies man too, had to take a moment to say anything and what came out was, "Um…Gawain…" Her smiled didn't falter but her brows came together in confusion, "Well Gawain I'm Helena would you like to try some of my and mother's pastries?" She gestured behind her and he saw a small shop. He nodded and behind watching the entire scene Arthur smiled. Maybe now Helena wouldn't marry so young and to such a horrible man before Gawain saved her from her life.

Gawain spent the rest of the day with Helena helping her making dough and chopping wood for the ovens. He knew whatever feelings he had ever felt for anyone else would never compare to Helena. Though she was only eighteen now, he knew in a few years when he returned to Camelot, he'd go straight to her, make a home with her. Her mother enjoyed his company as well, though it was mostly to get him to do the heavy labour. Gawain didn't mind even when making a fool of himself. He told Helena of his life and she of hers. By the time night came he said, "When I come back I will come for you. I promise, will…will you be here?" Helena smiled slowly, "Do you mean will I wait here for you?" Gawain looked down and Helena laughed, "Gawain," She whispered now serious, she caressed his cheek, "You're a loyal, strong and the most wonderful man I have ever met. I will wait however long it takes." When they parted, they kissed, a kiss of love that knew no bounds and no sense of time.

Arthur at this time was sulking in his wine. Merlin looked at him over the large jug, angry, tired and confused. Finally as Arthur poured his sixth goblet Merlin almost shouted, "What is it?" They locked gazes, Merlin slightly frightened at his outburst and Arthur gloomy. "Merlin…" He thought of Merlin telling him not to act, not to feel anything. But then he thought of their bond, their beloved bond that he felt empty without. Finally he shot forward, grabbed the surprised warlock and kissed him. Merlin, surprisingly responded right away, and soon Merlin was in his arms. Merlin moaned disappointed when finally needing to breathe Arthur broke the kiss. Panting, Merlin's eyes were wide as he whispered, "Arthur…is this okay."

Arthur took a long time to answer, their breath even. "I don't know Merlin," He thumb started stroking Merlin's cheek, "I don't know anything anymore, except that I want you." Merlin gasped and then attacked. Arthur surprised fell back into his chair, Merlin in his lap and their lips together, tongues dancing. It was clumsy, more passion than tactful and it was perfect. Merlin's hands on his body his lips moving to Arthur's neck, "Ugg…Merlin, there's so much I have to tell you." Merlin shifted so that they looked into each others eyes. There was a huge grin on Merlin's face then slowly it started to slip, "Arthur, you're going to be king." Arthur blinked, "I mean you need a wife…a son." Arthur was already shaking his head, now he was grinning, "I have one-or will have one. A prince to take my place, don't worry Merlin. Somehow, I know all I truly need is you."

Merlin gave him a small peck as he whispered, "I love you Arthur." It was only later, after Arthur pushed them to the bed, after clothes were discarded and the feel of soft skin replaced the roughness, after little gasps, panting and loud moans echoed through the room and when finally, finally he saw his warlock's eyes change to that amazing gold he felt it.

Wrapped in each others arms he felt Merlin move. "What…?" Strong and whole a bond, the bond like non other. Arthur smiled and Merlin gasped. He moved his head off Arthur's good shoulder and said, "So you want to start talking?" Arthur grinned, "A bond of our souls." Merlin's hand spread across Arthur's heart as he felt everything. Merlion smiled, "You love me." Not a question but a statement Arthur smiled back, "Of course, I love you idiot. It took a while but I do and always will." He rolled them over getting a cute little yelp from Merlin and grinned, "Talking can wait, I can think of a lot more delicious things we can do."

So it would wait. Arthur didn't know how his future would one day come, pass and end. But it would, magic right now was outlawed and sorcerers ban together to kill him, he knew he would one day release them from fear, from execution. He knew his knights deserved happiness. One day maybe with Merlin's help they could get the princess Isode to come to Camelot, after all an allegiance with Camelot would be much better than one with Mark's kingdom.

Mordred was a different matter, he would be powerful, but never truly would he be able to get a strong hold on Camelot. Arthur would never have Morgana as a wedge between him and his love, a doubt that turned fatal to him, and Camelot. Mordred wouldn't have Morgana to tell him of Arthur's weaknesses or to stand behind as a supporter for the thrown. He was beatable, that is if he even tried to attack, perhaps maybe in years to come, when magic is great again he would choose a peaceful life, without hatred or greed. Perhaps, Arthur didn't know.

Maybes and Perhaps. The only thing Arthur was certain of, was sleeping in his arms. He knew without Merlin at his side he never would have become king, never mind a king worthy of greatness, of Merlin himself. He smiled the scent of pine and wildness surrounding him, he knew for certain he would never leave Merlin, never again make that mistake. His future as long as his love was there was bright and perfect.

"Forever." He whispered as sleep finally took him away. Merlin's soft sleeping smile widened as if he agreed as well, then he snuggled closer into Arthur's warm body, Arthur's arms tightened in his sleep. No one saw Merlin's eyes turn golden beneath his eyelids as if his magic agreed as well...

* * *

Kilagharrah sniffed the air, a change had come. His eyes seemed far away as he saw flashes of a world only he could see. A future that had been stopped and a new one unfolding. He smiled to himself as he chuckled softly. So Merlin had finally done something right, Arthur he knew was safe. Their destinies were theirs and if anyone ever asked The Great Dragon he would have said it couldn't have happened but alas he had been wrong. "Well, well warlock, I hope you're ready." Kilagharrah chuckled again as he laid his head down. The future no longer seemed so desperate, Mordred would be a threat but a beatable one.

"Well done warlock, and future king." The Great Dragon said sleepily then it started to snore.


End file.
